Getting over Dimitri
by Stephanieee
Summary: So Dimitri took Tasha's offer and has left rose. What happends when the holidays come and Tasha and Dimitri return to spend it with everyone. Rose makes a plan to get him jealous the best way she know's how, with Adrian .
1. Wait Whos comming?

Hey this is my first fan fic ever. I hope you guys like the story and if you don't sorry. Let me know what you think about it, what you want to happen or any criticism ill take it. Thanks

* * *

**RPOV**

2months 3 weeks and 4 days it's been since he left. So many tears I've cried over him. The one who said he would never hurt me, the one who told me he loved me. Ha, yeah what a bunch of bullshit. The gym never felt the same anymore. Since he left Alberta took over my training sessions, she's a good fighter but it's nothing compared to the way me and Dimirti used to fight.

As I was leaving the gym I couldn't help but wonder if Dimitri was missing me as much as I was missing him. Probably not, he was most likely enjoying guarding Tasha and all of the benefits of it all. _Rose you have to get over Dimitri. He left you and is not coming back the sooner you get over him the better _I thought to myself. Yeah get over Dimitri it shouldn't be that hard seeing how I never see him. I walked into my room only to be tackled by an excited Lissa .

"Ouch liss, uh what are you so happy about" sarcasm in my voice. At least she could be happy. She eyed me expectedly.

"Someone's in a bad mood after practice. But don't your about to be a whole lot happier after I tell you what I have to tell you" she said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too; there was one thing about liss you couldn't be upset for too long around her.

"Fine tell me" I said smiling

"Okay so I spoke to Kirova and we are going shopping"

"Okay liss, cool but we go shopping a lot what's so special about this trip"

"Well rose, it's almost Christmas and I'm off of school for 2 weeks and so are you. So Christian got a call from Tasha and she and Dimitri are coming up to spend Christmas and new years with us!" she said practically screaming "aren't you excited I know how you missed Dimitri now you get to see him and its going to be so much fun Tasha got Kirova to agree to have a New year's party and take us out for Christmas dinner. It's going to be so much fun" she said still smiling and then she looked at me and her smile dropped.

Dimitri was coming here to spend Christmas with us. I can never catch a break.

"Rose" lissa said waiting for me to say something

"That's great liss" I gulped "when are they coming?"

"Well I spoke to Tasha this morning and she said that she will be here this weekend just in time for Christmas Eve. So 2days and we need to get dressed because we are leaving for the mall in an hour. We need dresses, shoes, manicures, pedicures, get our hair done, oh and I need more makeup for us. Oh and I really wanted this hair straightener they sell at MAC I cannot wait. This is going to be so much fun" Lissa said turning her attention towards me

Dimitri was coming here in two days! I just started to even talk about getting over him and he was going to show up. This is going to be hell. Why would he even agree to come here? What's he going to do? Throw his and Tasha's relationship in my face. Ugh.

"Earth to rose! Are you okay your acting weird?"

"I'm fine liss just a little tired from training you know. After a shower I should be fine ill meet you guys downstairs in an hour"

"Okay whatever you say rose, if something's bothering you knows you can tell me" she said a little pissed. So I forced a smile.

"Liss I'm fine, I can't wait"

"Okay so ill leave you to get ready do not be late rose"

"Yes mom" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

So I went to take a hot shower hopefully that would take all the stress away. I got out and got dressed in my ripped jeans and a white tank top. I put my beige Uggs and then decided to leave my hair down. Looking in the mirror I did look good, I smiled and grabbed a little sweater before heading downstairs I was about 15 minutes late _shit_. When I got there they all looked at me.

"Rose, lissa said she told you an hour" Christian said looking annoyed. We all knew he didn't want to come along with me and lissa shopping.

"Sorry Christian, but perfection has no time limits" I said giving that man eating smile of mine.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with can we" he said. Liss couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Don't be like that Christian I promise ill make this trip worth it" she said going on her tippy toes to give him a kiss and immediately he wasn't so miserable anymore.

"In that case take as long as you want" Christian said smiling like a little boy in a candy shop and giving her another kiss.

"Okay well let's go" I said a little annoyed.

"What's the rush little damphir" Adrian said with a smirk.

"Who invited you" I said staring at lissa and she just shrugged and smiled.

"I know you're so happy to see me little damphir but we have to get on the road If we want to make it back before Christmas" Adrian said smiling and everyone laughed. Me and lissa had a little tendency to stay in the mall until it closed, I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but you annoy me and I will beat you Adrian, you got it" I said fiercely which only seemed to make Adrian's smile grow wider.

"You beating me? I might like that" he smiled and I make a fake throw up noise.

"Yeah, in your dreams" and as soon as the words came out my mouth I regretted saying them.

"Is that a promise" Adrian said as we got into the car. I sat in the back seat and of course he followed me.

"I take it back"

"Well see about that little damphir" Adrian said teasingly and then we were on our way. It was me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, Stan and Yuri. I put my headphones on and drowned Adrian's annoying voice out. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

yeah its a little slow at first but it will get better trust me. Let me know what you think and review please :-)


	2. The Game Plan

As soon as we got there me and Lissa went into game mode. We made up a plan to get into as many stores possible before we had to go. Lissa found a perfect dress for her. It was red but classy and looked great on her, Christian would definitely love it. She also got the hair straightener she wanted and we loaded up makeup. The lady at MAC even did our makeup for free because we bought so much stuff. I was starting to give up hope on finding a dress when Lissa pulled me in a store and pointed a dress.

"rose that's the one" she said smiling and I couldn't help but agree. It screamed rose all over it. It was a black dress with a plunging neck line that went all the way down to my stomach but it was covered with sheer lace it stoped mid thigh and was perfect.

"I think your right Liss" I said grabbing the dress in my size and trying it on. I was going to make Dimitri pay for what he did to me. _When he comes im going to look so hot hes going to regret ever leaving me_ I thought to myself. We picked out shoes, Lissas were black stilettos and mine were opened toed nude heels that were to die for. We got manicures and pedicures and got our hair done. When we were finished we were still in our jeans but we looked hot. When we met up with everyone they all stared. Christian was basically drooling over lissa and Adrian was staring at me.

"little damphir you look amazing" he said coming towards me trying to hold my hand.

"thanks Adrian but no thanks" I said moving my hand and kept on walking.

"when are you going to stop denying what we have" Adrian said with a smirk.

"when we actually have something" I said and Christian bursted out laughing while Lissa was giggling.

The car ride back was excruciating. Adrian was trying to convince me the whole time that we did have something and everytime I shot him down we would think of something else. This kid just dosent give up . as soon as we got back to the academy I said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to sleep. I put my new dress away admiring it along with the other clothes, shoes and makeup I bought. Finally I jumped on my bed and feel asleep not for even 5 minutes when I saw Adrian. _Shit _

"little damphir I do remember you saying you were going to beat me in my dreams" he said smirking.

"Adrian I just spent the whole damn day with you cant I get a break" I said annoyed.

"yes you can but I just wanted to talk to you about something first" she said seriously.

"if this is about me denying what we ha-" he cut me off

"no, no its about dimitri" he said carefully and I froze.

"what about him" I gulped

"are you okay with him coming for the holidays rose? I know it must be hard for you and I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you. If you want to skip out on Christmas with him we can do something else. I just don't want your holiday to be ruined because of him"

There were moments when I hated Adrian and thought he only cared about getting into my pants but then there were times like these where I realized Adrian really did care about me. I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"thanks Adrian but Im fine. Im going to have to get over it sooner or later right? In that case I rather it be sooner"

"are you sure" he asked skeptically.

"positive" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and letting go of him but he held on to my hand.

"or we can make his life a living hell here" Adrian said smirking again

"what do you mean"

" I mean making him jealous. I don't know if you noticed but I have sort of a bad reputation for being a man whore" he smiled and I laughed. That was an understatement. Dimitri always used to get jealous when I was with Adrian. Wait was Adrian saying what I think he was saying.

"yeahhh" I said waiting.

"well if he thought you and me were together how do you think he would feel" he said smiling. It was a good idea. Dimitri would me furious if he thought me and Adrian were dating and I would love it but it only had one draw back. It could end up hurting Adrian and no matter how much we argue I was starting to love Adrian. Not like dimitri of course but like a best friend and I couldn't take it if I hurt him because although it may just be a game to me it sure wasn't for him.

"Adrian I don't know, I mean it's a good idea I would love to see the look on his face but I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't want you expecting more than just a game to get him jealous" I said looking down.

" rose I know you love him and you will never love me like that but trust me its okay im fine with it. I promise to only take it as far as you want and I don't expect anything." He said lifting my chin up. "and kissing you infront of him is only a plus" he said smirking. I couldn't help but giggle.

"thanks Adrian you're the best" I said

" I get it all the time" he said smiling "now go get some sleep see you in the morning and we can further discuss our plan" he said as he twirled his invisible mustache and be began to fade. This was going to be fun.


	3. Rose why dont you like Tasha?

**3 chapters in one day :-) I'm trying to update as much as I can before school and work take over so i hope you guys enjoy yet another chapter. thanks for the reviews i love to hear all of your comments. Sorry bout the MAC thing i thought they were everywhere :-)**

* * *

I woke up and couldn't help but dread the next 2 weeks to come. I can't believe Dimitri will be here tomorrow with her. I couldn't lay down anymore so I got up brushed my teeth changed into a black tank top and grey shorts, grabbed my iPod and left to go run some laps. My mind was on overload and I needed to work off some steam. I ran my 15 lap when I saw Adrian in the middle of the track waiting until I got to him.

"What's up Adrian, you here to run laps" I said smirking

"No this sexy bod is all natural" he said pointing to his stomach. I had to admit he was in shape. He didn't have those amazing muscles like Dimitri but he still fit. I wondered what his workout consisted of. _Wake up in the morning drink beer and get wasted then smoke as many cigarettes as you can. That is sure to get you healthy_ I thought to myself and giggled.

"What" Adrian asked trying to figure out why I was laughing.

"Oh nothing what can I help you with"

"Well I was figuring we could discuss our plan of attack" he said trying to look all guardian like.

"Okay these are the rules. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend unless I want to torture him and if so that will be later on we can say we are but we won't really be boyfriend and girlfriend. You do not kiss me unless we are in character. No groping unless I say so and most importantly we are not ever having sex do you understand" I said with hands on my hips.

"YES MA'MA" he said saluting me

"Adrian I am serious" I said staring at him

"Yes Rose I got it, what kind of guy do you think I am" he said looking shocked and I just had to laugh. I knew this was a bad idea. I started to walk forward.

"So when exactly do we start" he said taking my hand.

"When they get here" I said removing my hand from his hold.

"One more thing do I get to call you pet names like muffin and sweetie. What about Rosie" he said deep in thought.

"You will not call me anything other than Rose" I said getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine" he said as I kept on walking and I could have sworn I heard him call me Rosie. _This better make Dimitri mad or I will seriously lose it _I thought to myself. As I was walking I figured I should go see what Lissa was doing so I stopped by her dorm. She opened up the door and pulled me in.

"Perfect I just finish wrapping you and Christian's gift now you can help me with everyone else" she said smiling.

"Sure" I said getting the wrapping paper.

"So what do you think about these shoes? Do you think Tasha would like them?" she asked. _Who gives a shit what Tasha would like_ I thought but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Yeah sure whatever" I said rolling my eyes as she put it in the gift bag. Wrapped about 10 more gifts and then we were finish. We just lay on the bed. I was thinking about my plan with Adrian when lissa interrupted.

"Rose, why don't you like Tasha" she asked me curiously. I decided to play stupid.

"What do you mean Liss?"

"well every time your around her you give her an attitude and whenever someone mentions her name your mood changes and just before when I asked you what you think she might like you didn't care and you always have an opinion on things. And you also rolled your eyes when I was putting the shoes in the gift bag" she said

"I just don't like her and-"

"And she took Dimitri away from you" she said looking at me. What the hell? How did she know this the only person who knew other than me and Dimitri was Adrian. But Adrian wouldn't tell her would he?

"Who told you that" I asked defensively.

"No one Rose calm down it just I know how close friends you guys were and when he left you seemed pretty upset"

"Oh no well yeah I'm sad that he's gone but it was for the best anyways" I said thankful she didn't know the whole truth.

"Rose just try to get along with her for the next two weeks please"

"I'll try my best" I said giving her a smile. I need to get out of this room before she gets something else out of me.

"Well uh Liss, I still am sweaty I want to go take a shower" I said getting my iPod.

"Okay rose, come back down when you're done were going to watch some movies tonight"

"Okay I'll be back in an hour or so" I said closing the door behind me. Was it really that noticeable that I didn't like Tasha? Man I am going to have to work on being more discrete about it. I took one of the longest showers I've ever have taken. It took everything I had not to cry. I couldn't cry, I have to get over him. I had to keep on telling myself he didn't want me about 10 times for me to calm down. I changed into my pajamas and just lay down in bed thinking. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard someone pounding on my door.

"Shit what the hell relax I'm coming" I opened it and it was Lissa Christian Eddie Mia and Adrian with a bunch of junk food. Without being even invited they all came and sat on my bed.

"Rose I told you tonight was movie night what were you doing for the past 5 hours" she said worried.

"I was sleeping sorry"

"It's okay Rose" Mia said sitting on my desk chair. "What movie do you want to see? The Notebook, Titanic, Never been kissed or He's Just Not That into You" she asked and everyone laughed.

"Who the hell let Lissa pick all of the movies" I said smiling.

"What they are all good movies "she said defending herself everyone just kept on laughing.

"So Rose what it will be" Mia asked again.

"Um how about He's just not that into you" I said handing the movie to her. It seemed like a perfect movie for my situation. Dimitri just wasn't that into me that's why he left with that bitch Tasha. I was trying to watch the movie but everyone kept talking.

"Hello is this not movie night? Well I can't here the movie when you guys keep on talking" I said annoyed. Everyone just looked at me surprise. Usually I would be the one talking and Lissa arguing that she couldn't hear the movie.

"Whoa Rose, you and Lissa have been definitely spending too much time together" Eddie said and everyone laughed.

I looked over at Adrian who was surprisingly quiet. He usually would be bothering me and telling me how much he wanted to see me naked or something but he was just sitting watching the movie with me. When he saw me staring at him he smiled.

"What I feel bad for the girl she has no idea how to be charming" he said smiling.

"Oh yeah and you do" I said smirking. Then put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh rose" he signed. I contemplated moving from under his arm but it did feel nice. It was nothing like when Dimitri held me but I still felt comfortable. That was until Christian saw us.

"Aww look at the cute couple" he said pointing at us. That's when I moved and Adrian stiffened.

"Shut up Christian" I said and shot him a fierce look but he just kept smiling.

"By all means continue, don't let me interrupt. I always knew you had a thing for Adrian" he smirked and I threw the closest think near me which happened to be a can of Pepsi and it hit him on the head. Everyone laughed.

"Come on Ozera I didn't hurt you did I? Go ask Lissa to heal you" Eddie bursted out into tears from laughing at the red spot on his forehead and Adrian just laughed and gave me a high five. It was getting late and Lissa insisted everyone needed to wake up early tomorrow for our "guests" so she and Christians were the first to leave. Then so did Eddie and Mia who I think weren't going to sleep just yet after the way they were looking at each other. So it was just Adrian and me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow" he asked "we can still get out of it" he said as he was getting his jacket.

"As ready as ill ever be. I want to get this over with now" I said sighing.

"Alright" he said making sure I was okay. Adrian was such a good friend to me. He didn't judge me at all and I loved that about him. _Could I be with Adrian? Would it really work if we were together _I asked myself. I don't know but I know I wasn't ready for that now. _Focus on one thing at a time rose _I said to myself. I walked him to the door hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and walked down the hall. I hope I wasn't going to hurt him with our plan. I lay back down on my bed and wondered how these two weeks were going to be. All I knew was that whatever it was going to be like it was going to hurt.


	4. He's Here

**last chapter for today my fingers are exausted haha. i loved all the reviews so instead of making you wait in pain for Dimitri i figured I'd give it to you guys a day early. REVIEW please and i just might write 4 more chapters tommorrow who knows ;-)**

* * *

I woke up in the morning nervous. Today was the day I was finally going to see Dimitri in 3 months. I got up and took a warm shower to clear my head. I did my hair and applied just a little bit of foundation. I carefully decided what to wear today I put on a fitted black tee shirt that stopped right below my belly button so you could still see my piercing hanging from it and my denim jeans with my new black Steve madden boots. I had silver studs and a long silver necklace with a cross on it. I left my hair loose just how Dimitri liked it. After applying a little makeup and gloss I was ready. I looked in the mirror and smiled _pay back is a bitch_ I smiled to myself. I was cleaning my room when all of a sudden I was immediately exited. Only it wasn't me it was Lissa. I was then automatically got swept into her head.

"Hey Lissa, its Tasha were here"

"Really that was so quick. I can't wait to see you" Lissa said excitedly.

"Me too we are just going to settle into our room first and then we can all meet downstairs in about an hour. Is that good" Tasha asked.

"Yes that's perfect it gives me enough time tell everyone and get ready" lissa said sweetly.

"Okay Lissa see you soon" she hung up. Lissa then hit Christian who was sitting next to her on the bed and told him to hurry up and get ready.

I went back into my own head and I knew it would be just a matter of time before Lissa came to inform me. I then got a text saying

Tasha's here you better not be sleeping -lissx3

I am up don't worry and I can't wait- Rosee

I type the words so hard into my phone you would think it would have broke it. I lay back on my bed and sighed. _Wait Dimitri is here so that means plan pay backs a bitch is in affect I have to tell Adrian_ I thought and ran out my room without my sweater leaving me in only a little tight tee shirt but I didn't care. I got to Adrian's door and started beating on it. He opened up the door and you could tell he was just sleeping. I flashed him my favorite man eating smile.

"Little damphir you look happy to see me" he smiled and then looked down processing what I was wearing and his eyes popped wide. Just what I was looking for. I smiled again and walked past him.

"Adrian they just got here. They're going to settle into their room and we have to meet them downstairs in an hour. You need to hurry up and get dressed "I said and you could tell I was nervous.

"Alright relax rose let me just take as shower you stay here and I'll be ready in no time and we can go downstairs together" he said trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and agreed. He then kissed my forehead and went to go take a shower. The whole time he was in the shower I was tapping my foot in anticipation. His room door opened and I turned to him. I had to admit Adrian was hot! And he smelled good. I must have been staring at him for at least a minute when he interrupted

"See something you like" he said smirking at me. I couldn't help but remember when I said that to Dimitri and then it brought my thoughts back to Dimitri, which brought me back to my plan which made me nervous all over again.

"Adrian you look great" I smiled at him "do you think this is going to work" I asked him

"thank you, if you were going to go out looking that good I had to at least try to look as good as you and as for the plan stop worrying Rose it's going to work" he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Adrian you're the best" I said hugging him back when we both got a text.

Tasha is on her way downstairs come now or I will hurt you- Lissax3

I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Adrian's and it said the same thing.

"Rose from this point on you have to act like I'm the sexiest guy in the world and you want me" he said smiling.

"It won't be that hard" I said and then realized what I said and was shocked. So was Adrian by the way he was looking at me but then his look of shock turned into a Colgate smile. I giggled.

"After you babe" he said still smiling and since that wasn't one of the pet names that weren't allowed I decided to play along.

"come on hot stuff" I said laughing because I used to call Dimitri that while pulling his hand into the hall way and as soon as I looked to my left she was there waiting as he closed the door. Adrian's room was right next to their guest housing this couldn't have been any more perfect. Then he turned around and saw me and his look was priceless. It was a mix between nervousness shock and anger as he processed Adrian's arm wrapped around my waist. _Yes!_ I thought to myself

"Rose, Adrian it's so nice to see you again" Tasha said coming forward to hug both of us I just gave her a fake smile.

"Hello Tasha you look great "Adrian said as he hugged her. I gave him such a death glare after he said that he stiffened out of the embrace. I then looked back at Dimitri whose eyes widened as he processed my outfit; this was going just how I had planned. That gave me all the confidence I needed. So I gave him my best man eating smile.

"Nice to see you again Guardian Belikov" I said a tad bit sarcastic. Then his game face came on as he heard me call him Guardian Belikov and not Dimitri.

"Rose, Ivashkov" he nodded but starred at Adrian and where his hand was again. I was smiling inside I had his just where I wanted him. I placed my hand on Adrian's back and smiled at Tasha.

"We better get going, Lissa has been dying to see you two" I said making it known I didn't feel the same way. Tasha just nodded as me and Adrian walked in front of them as they walked right behind us. Adrian kissed my neck and I smiled giggling. Dimitri must have stopped walking or something because we turned around and Tasha was pulling on his hand.

"Dimka are you okay" Tasha asked worried. He cleared his throat

"Do you need me to get liss Guardian Belikov" I asked trying to look concerned. He looked at me and shook his head so I kept walking with Adrian. I was smiling so hard Adrian was trying not to burst in laughter. We got down to the lobby where Christian, Eddie, Mia and Lissa were standing. They all looked shocked to see Adrian's arm around me but Christian just looked at us and laughed. Lissa shot me a look that said we'll talk about this later.

"I knew it" Christian said smiling with Eddie.

I shot them a death glare that didn't last for long when Lissa squealed and gave Tasha a hug followed by everyone else. I didn't know why lissa liked Tasha so much but I didn't care either. I sat down very closely to Adrian as he played with our hands that were held together.

"You should have seen your boyfriends Aura when he first saw you and me he was so jealous. Almost as jealous as he was when I kissed your neck" he said whispering in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle, this trip might not be so bad after all.

"Rose, Adrian we are going out to lunch do you want to come or do you guys want to stay and make out on the couch" Christian said amused.

"I like the second option rose what do you say" Adrian said smiling.

"Later" was all I said. It was all I had to say to get Dimitri to glare at me. He was so jealous.

"Alright in that case let's make this a quick lunch shall we" Adrian said and everyone but Dimitri laughed as we got up and followed them.


	5. Pay Backs a Bitch

**Hey guys so 22 reviews in one day that is seriously awesome. thanks so much for the wonderful comments I'm so glad you guys dont think this story sucks. So since you people wanted longer chapters you got it :-) Pleasee Pleasee dont forget to Review because when you do I write more. Enjoyyyyyy!!!**

* * *

We all walked down to the van together. Lissa, Mia, Eddie and Christian were all catching up with Tasha and Dimitri but he seemed out of it. He only answered questions that were directed to him and Tasha seemed to notice.

"Dimka what's wrong with you" she asked worried I couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing Tasha I'm just a little tired from the ride" he said looking at her. She smiled and nodded. Christian and Lissa were in the back row, then Mia and Eddie, Tasha, Dimitri and me and Adrian in front of them. Alberta sat in the front with Stan. Adrian put his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him and snuggled into his neck. It wasn't hard for Adrian to pretend because I knew this is what he always wanted to do, but I never allowed.

"So Adrian what time did you leave roses room last night? If I remember correctly when me and Lissa left you were still there" he said thinking this was bothering me. If only he knew that this was helping me out, who would of thought of the day where I would want Christian to make annoying comments on my love life.

"I didn't leave much after you Christian" he said smirking.

"But when me and Mia left you were still there" Eddie chimed in. I looked forward to see if Alberta and Stan herd but they were in their own little conversation, so I turned back and glared at Christian and Eddie.

"Shut up, Adrian could have been in my room for as long as he wanted. He could of even stayed overnight and it still would be none of your business got it" I said smiling as I was turning around I saw Dimitri still glaring at Adrian. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he exploded. When we got to the restaurant we sat at a huge round table after we ordered we just sat there making small talk.

"So Rose, how have your training sessions been going. I hope that Dimka guarding me didn't influence the progress you've made" she said in her sweet calm sickening voice. So I just laughed.

"Training has been great with Alberta. She really knows what she's doing and I'm glad to learn from her and it didn't influence my progress at all I've been getting better. So you could say you did me a favor by having _Dimka_ guard you" heavy sarcasm in my voice as I said dimka because I knew it would piss of dimitri which it did because as soon as I said it he gave me one of those death glares that I hated.

"Oh" she said surprised "So are you and Adrian together" she asked changing the subject. _Think Rose think _I didn't know if I should say we were just yet, so I thought of something else which would be sure to upset Dimitri.

"No" I said smiling "Were just having fun with each other" I said knowing he would catch the double meaning.

"Well right now. I definitely wouldn't mine getting serious with rose" Adrian chimed in kissing me on the cheek and I smiled giving him a wink. Christian started laughing.

"No you wouldn't you" Christian said evilly and Lissa hit his arm. "What! You know it's true" he said and Eddie began to laugh.

"Oh I see, go for it. Who knows it might turn out to be something real" Tasha said grabbing Dimitri's hand. Yeah what they had was real? I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah maybe" I said drinking the rest of my Pepsi smirking. Lissa shot me a glare and I just shrugged.

After that Tasha didn't even attempt to talk with me anymore, which was such a shame because I was having fun with this. I almost threw up every time Tasha called Dimitri Dimka and when she would refer to their house. I kept staring at their hands held together wishing I could rip them apart.

The car ride back to the academy was silent. Christian didn't make any more comments and I was glad because I wasn't in the mood anymore. I looked back and saw Dimitri's arm over Tasha's shoulder. I turned around quickly and couldn't wait to get out of the van. When we got into the lobby everyone sat down and just hung out. I told everyone goodnight and walked to my room with Adrian who could sense something was wrong.

"Alright rose what is it that's bothering you" he said once we were at my door.

"I just don't feel like making him jealous anymore, really Adrian it's not worth it. No matter how mad he may get when he sees us together he's still going to be with Tasha." I said looking down.

"Okay rose we can tone it down then or we can stop all together. Just let me know what you want to do rose" Adrian said totally understanding.

"Thanks Adrian I'll let you know in the morning" I said kissing him on the cheek and closing my door. I needed to think about this overnight. Was this all worth it, I mean yeah I loved the angry glares I got from Dimitri but it still wasn't going to change the fact that they were together. I sighed and stripped down to my bra and panties but was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. _Great _I thought putting on my red silk robe.

"Adrian I said I'll let you know in the mor-" the rest of what I was about to say was cut off when it was Dimitri standing at my door not Adrian.

"Rose we need to talk" he said and you could hear the anger in his voice.

"About what Guardian Belikov" I said indifferently

"Rose stop with that already it's just me and you here" he said annoyed

"What do you have to say "I asked expectantly. He opened the door more and slid inside. He sat down on my bed and just stared at me. I was about to say what are you looking at when I noticed my robe was open and I was half naked so I awkwardly wrapped it around myself and I soon as I did he had that angry face back on.

"Rose why are you and Adrian together" he asked

"What's it to you" I replied annoyed

"Rose he's just going to use you; you know his reputation with women. One day you're his the next day it's someone else" he said looking into my eyes.

"First of all who are you to judge. Correct me if I'm wrong but you told me you loved me and led me on and then the next day you left me for Tasha" I said fiercely and he winced.

"Rose I do love you it's just"

"Its just you don't love me as much as you do Tasha"

"NO! That's not it and you know it. I love you more than anyone in the world but we would never work out" he said angrily.

"How do you know!" I practically shouted at him "WE never tried" I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Roza I-" he got up and touched my cheek but I moved away. If I allowed him to do this when he left it would hurt even more.

"Dimitri save it, you're with Tasha because you wanted to and not because of anything else. If you loved me like you claim you did you would have never even thought about leaving me. But it's over now I won't allow myself to be hurt by you anymore" I said as a tear escaped my eye. _Shit! I promised myself not to cry! Shit shit!_ I thought as I quickly caught the tear with my hand.

"I'm sorry Roza" he said

"Stop calling me that" I said staring straight at him.

"What about you huh? You and Adrian?" he said anger in his voice again "Correct me if I'm wrong but you told me there was nothing going on between you two before I left" he said mimicking me.

"Like you said that was before you left" I said irritated.

"Rose I left because it was the best thing for both of us" he said coming so close I could feel his breath.

"Ha" I laughed in his face. "Don't bullshit me, you left because it was the best thing for you. How are the extra benefits Dimitri? Does she satisfy you" I said seductively while I pushed his hard chest. He automatically caught my hand and pinned it to the door.

"That's not why I left and you know it" he whispered, his face was just inches from mine. I suddenly lost all strength to fight back with Dimitri this close there was only one thing I wanted to do and that was kiss him. I've missed the way his lips felt on mine and the fierceness of every kiss we shared and the way he was looking at me I know he missed it too. But I wouldn't kiss him, not while he was still with Tasha so I pulled my wrists from his lock and he loosened his grip.

"Dimitri I can't do this" I said looking down. "You choose Tasha and I'm tired of being the last thing on your mind." I said opening the door. He gave me one last meaningful look and said "Roza, you have never nor will you ever be the last thing on my mind" then walked out the door. I watched him walk down the hall until he disappeared. I closed the door and snuggled under the covers of my bed. Why did things with us have to be so hard? Why couldn't it be like Christian and Lissa, no worries and no complications? There are so many guys in the world. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why couldn't I just be happy?

I woke up the next morning with someone one knocking on my door. _JESUS! Have these people not heard of beauty sleep_ I thought as I got up. "I'm coming" I yelled.

"Rose when did you plan on telling me you and Adrian were together" Lissa yelled furiously. "I'm only your best friend! You should have told me about this. And you know what even more frustrating? I asked you if you liked Adrian and you told me no." I walked back to my bed and lay down again while she was talking. Okay so maybe I should have told her about it but I didn't like Adrian and what was I supposed to say "Oh hey Liss, me and Adrian are going to pretend to be dating but only were not going to be dating, were just doing it so I could get back at Dimitri for leaving me for Tasha". No I couldn't say that.

"Liss we aren't together we are just having fun and getting to know each other. You didn't see me make out with him yesterday did you?" she thought about it and calmed down a little.

"Fine but you still should have told me. So you and Adrian wow! He has been like in love with you forever" she said now smiling. It was true, I knew Adrian wanted me from the first day I met him but I never really took him seriously. "I think it's a great idea" she added.

"Like I said liss it's nothing serious"

"Not yet it isn't" she said smirking.

"Okay Liss, you have been spending way too much time with Christian. He is rubbing off on you now" I told her and we both laughed.

"Rose its Christmas Eve" Lissa said excited.

"Yeah I know" I said not as excited and she frowned.

"Aren't you even just a little happy? oh and I forgot to tell you Tasha spoke to Kirova about the party and she thought it would be a better idea to have a Christmas party for everyone and we all could just go out for new years. So anyways I have been in charge of making our gym into the perfect winter wonderland" she said joyful. I smiled back at her. It has been a while since we had a dance and I needed to get my mind off of things. I Rosemary Hathaway was the life of the party and no one could out dance me. My mood shifted an I now was excited.

"This is going to be fun" I said to her and she smiled.

"That's the Rose I know" she said smiling back. "So I was thinking tomorrow you wear the red dress with the one sleeve and wear the black one for New Year's"

"Sounds like I plan but if you don't mind Liss I got to go brush my teeth and take a shower now" I said and she laughed looking at my hair that looked like a birds nest.

"Yeah sure no problem, when you're done come to my room we are all going to breakfast downstairs together"

"Okay" I said as I closed the door behind her.

Maybe it won't be that hard to get over Dimitri. We were having a party tomorrow and the last thing I wanted to do was worry about him and his new girlfriend. I decided I wanted to tone things with Adrian down a little. Maybe later if Dimitri pissed me off I would go back to plan pay back is a bitch but for now I'm just going to have fun and stop worrying about him. I took a hot shower got dressed in my favorite jeans that made my butt look great and my blue and white v neck shirt. I left my hair down and left to go to Lissa's room. We met up with everyone and headed down to breakfast. Tasha looked well rested but Dimitri on the other hand looked like he stayed up all night. Adrian soon came down to meet with us.

"Hey muffin" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and shoved his arm off. Christian apparently thought it was hysterical because after that he didn't call me Rose but muffin every time someone referred to me which only made me angrier at Adrian. I told him that wasn't allowed but he just smiled.

"Christian you should be the last one talking, what is it that Lissa calls you? Snuggle puss?" I asked and he froze. Me and Lissa's bond did have it benefits it allowed me to find out embarrassing stuff that only he and Lissa knew like this. Lissa thought it was cute but everyone at the table started hysterically laughing.

"How did you-"and then he realized how and shut up.

"Hey I like that name" Lissa said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So does snuggle puss over there" Adrian said still laughing and Eddie was practically dying. He laughed so much he turned bright red and started coughing. Christian just gave me a death glare and shook his head but I just winked at him. We all finished our food and started walking upstairs back to our rooms.

"Guitar Hero in my room be there in an hour" Adrian informed everyone and they all got excited

"Ohhhh yeeeah!" Eddie said with his game face on. Adrian, Christian and Eddie all took guitar hero very seriously, whoever lost wouldn't hear the end of it until they had a rematch. They all agreed.

"See you later Snuggle puss" both Adrian and Eddie said in unison while Christian glared at them. I was just about to turn when Adrian caught my hand.

"Stay in my room until they come" he said smiling. I looked at Dimitri and he was glaring at him. What the hell me and Adrian are friends so I agreed and all four of us walked to the guest housing hall.

"See you guys in an hour" Tasha said going into her room followed by a irritated Dimitri.

"See ya" Adrian answered but I just walked straight in, I wasn't going to be phony and pretend I liked her. I didn't even know why she was going to come in an hour, it's not like anyone invited her. I sat down for about 20 minutes laughing at Adrians mess of a room. He had empty liquor bottles everywhere and all his xbox games were spread out. I helped him clean up throwing all of the bottles away. i couldnt help but laugh as i counted each bottle throwing it in the trash. He laughed along with me and just shrugged.

"Come on little Damphir i'll let you verse me first" Adrian said once i was finished picking me up and taking me to his big screen TV both of us laughing.

"Put me down" I said between giggles. He wasn't listening so I pulled one of my guardian moves wrapping my arm around his leg twisting him around with my legs. With a loud thud we both ended up on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"I have skills like a ninja" I said trying to jump up quick but as soon as I got up I tripped over the remote fell down on top of him. Adrian busted out laughing and blushed.

"So much for your ninja skills" he managed get out still laughing and I just laughed with him. Then the door suddenly opened and Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia,Tasha and Dimitri came in. they looked at us and started laughing it took me a minute to realize I was still on top of Adrian basically straddling him so I blushed got off him and moved to the side.

"Rose what are you doing" Dimitri said fuming

"Don't let us interrupt" Christian said amused.

"Didn't I say an hour?" Adrian asked a little annoyed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah but Dimitri called us saying that he heard you guys laughing and some noises so we thought you started without us. But now we see what was really going on" he said smirking and they all started laughing again but Dimitri's face was hard. He called them because he heard me and Adrian? Wow these walls are thin I couldn't help but smile. I know why he wanted to get over here, he probably thought me and Adrian were getting it on and by the position we were in it pretty much confirmed it to him.

"Rose was just showing me her ninja skills" Adrian said laughing and I threw the remote I tripped on at him.

"Is that what you call getting it on" Christian said smirking.

"Can we just play the game" I said desperately trying to change the subject. They all laughed and agreed. We all watched Adrian, Christian and Eddie make a fool out of themselves. I think Christian really thought he was a rock star. I couldn't resist but to record him on my phone while he was highly concentrated on the game, he would kill me for this later. Everyone was having a good time except for Dimitri who seemed detached. I wondered if it had anything to do with me and Adrian. _Why would he be mad it's not like he caught his girlfriend in that position_ I thought to myself. Whatever, I concentrated back on Eddie who was rocking out to Aerosmith's Walk This Way. It was funny seeing how into the game they were. Adrian ended up winning and Eddie came in last place. I felt bad for him because they weren't going to let this go for a while. I gave Adrian a high five as he sat down next to me and watched Christian try to teach Lissa how to play. It was hilarious to say the least. She failed miserably but of course Christian told her she did great. The rest of the day we watched as Eddie begged for a rematch and versed Christian again this time wining. Christian said he got lucky and told him it wouldn't count. And for the first time I had a good time and didn't worry about what Dimitri was thinking.

* * *

**So you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with your reviews! Go GREEN!**


	6. I Love You Roza

**No school this whole week because its regents week so im going to try to update as much as possible. Thanks to the people who review almost every chapter, i love hearing what you guys have to say and you guys make me smile :-) so heres another chapter i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning immediately excited and I knew was because of Lissa. I got up and jumped in the shower. It would only be a matter of time before she came looking for me. I put on a blue tank top and my black short shorts, I wasn't going to get ready until later on anyway. I put my hair in a messy bun that way when I take it out for the party it would be in loose waves. I was putting lotion on my legs when I heard the door knock. I opened it to see an excited Lissa.

"Rose the gym is finished you have to see it!" she said jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Okay Liss lets go" I said laughing.

We walked down the gym and I heard music playing already. The hall to the gym had been transformed into an igloo decorated with penguin's snowflakes and fake snow. It was really nice and screamed Lissa all over it. We entered the gym and my jaw dropped. It was transformed into a night club. The dance floor was huge; it took up almost the whole gym and had different blocks of color on it. Silver snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and there were four big gun looking things at each corner of the gym that I didn't know what the hell were for. The DJ booth was by the gym doors and there was a tall guy with a lot of gel in his hair playing with equipment which took up half the wall and ended just where the door was. I wondered what he needed all that stuff for but looked away. There lights were huge and were moving all over the place showing different shapes on the floor. There was also a green laser light and a few strobe lights that were my favorite. When you danced and the strobe light was on everything looked like it was going in slow motion. There was also a smoke machine and a few tables. It was amazing.

"So what do you think" Lissa asked beaming with excitement. I started jumping up and down just like she had done at my door.

"Oh my God Liss, it's AMAZING how did you do this?" I asked still jumping.

"Well I called a few people and so did Tasha and Adrian and it all just came together" she said smiling.

"Wow its beautiful" I said still amazed.

"Yeah well it's not done yet. I need you to help me with the tables. They need to be decorated and you need to talk to the DJ and tell him all the music you want because we all know you know the best all of the party songs "she said laughing.

"Sure no problem Liss" I said as we walked to the first table and starting pulling the table cloth over it. We decorated it with candles and little snowflake and glitter confetti. Lissa picked out the most amazing center pieces. It was a tall vase with long white Roses in them. We did this to about 11 long tables before we were finished. I went over to the DJ who was super HOT and told him all the music we wanted played and he just smiled and handed me the list. It had all the songs I told him and more that I loved and forgot to mention. We had techno, hip hop, house music and a little rock. I made sure he had Sexy Bitch by Akon and David Guetta because that was my theme song and he promised to play it for me. I stood there for a while as he talked about the music and his equipment but I wasn't focused on that, I was admiring his Calvin Klein model features. Unfortunately I had to snap out of it as Lissa called me and told me it was time for us to get ready. I said bye to him and he winked and told me he would see me on the dance floor and I couldn't help but smile. This guy was super hot and I had to make sure tonight I was on my game.

"Oh my god Lissa I think you hiring that DJ was the best thing about the gym" I said totally swoon and lissa laughed.

"I knew you would like him" she said laughing as we walked up stairs.

I quickly got my dress shoes and clothes to get ready at Lissa's. When I knocked on her door she opened it with her hair wet and nothing but her bra and panties on which were white lace. I had the same ones in black on and as I undressed we both laughed. We put on the radio singing along to 3 by Britney Spears as I did her hair. I stopped doing her hair using the curling iron as my fake mic. I jumped on the bed and did all of Britney's dance moves when I heard people at the door laughing. I turned around and saw Adrian, Christian and Eddie laughing hysterically with a video camera.

"Your going to be the number one most watched video on you tube" Christian said laughing again looking over at Adrian with the camera. I was not about to have him put this on You Tube and as soon as he saw my death glare he ran.

"Adrian!" I screamed running after him. He was pretty fast but thanks to Dimitri making me run a million laps each day I was catching up to him. He ran downstairs by the cafeteria then by the lobby and back upstairs. He ran through the boy's dorms and a few boys started whistling at me. Others were cheering for Adrian and that's when I realized I was still in my lace lingerie but I didn't care, I was not going to let Adrian get away with this. He was running towards lounge turning quickly but I was quicker. I tackled Adrian on the floor but he turned and somehow got on top of me. He held me down with all of his body weight holding my wrist with the camera in the air.

"Rose calm down everyone's going to love the video. Especially with you wearing that" he said laughing. I got so mad and released my wrist from his hold reaching for the camera but he held it behind his head.

"ADRIAN GIVE THE DAMN CAMERA TO ME NOW!" I screamed.

"Nope" he said blocking my pushes and shoves. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. I relaxed under him and gave him my best man eating smile.

"Adrian you smell so good" I said seductively he was just inches from my face. I moved my hip under him getting closer to his face he relaxed and let out a soft moan. That's when I flipped him over and sat on top of him grabbing the camera in his hand. I heard a crowd of laughter and i giggled.

"Rose you don't fight fair" he said still breathing heavily.

"Never said I did" I said whispered right in his ear. I got up smiling in victory; the look on his face was priceless. I winked as I turned around but bumped into someone's hard chest.

"Oh sorry" I said then froze as I looked up and saw Dimitri standing right in front of me and behind him a huge crowed of boys including Christian and Eddie, I just glared at them. He just grabbed my arm and directed me out of the boy's dorm and back to my room.

"Rose would you like to explain why you were in the boys dorms half naked" he yelled just inches from my face and looked at my body for a minute before looking back up at me. I loved the look that flashed in his eyes just for a second there and I could tell he wanted me.

"I rather not" I said laughing which only caused his face to become angrier.

"Rose do you not realize how dangerous it is being in the male dorms alone and looking like that" he pointed to my little outfit.

"Don't worry Guardian Belikov I can take care of myself" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Stop calling me that" he said coming closer and I backed up to the wall. All I wanted right now was him, I needed him and I wanted to know that he wanted me too.

"Why are you even here it's not like you care anyways" I said hitting his chest and testing him.

"Don't tell me what I feel" he said as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. He was so close and the scent of his aftershave was intoxicating.

"What do you feel" I asked gulping, I needed to know.

"I love you Roza" was all he replied whispering in my ear and that was all I needed to hear. I crushed my lips on his with such a passion I felt like I was going to explode. He kissed me back pushing me into the wall and lifting up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He cupped my butt and I let out a soft moan. Our lips broke apart just so we could catch our breaths but I didn't stop kissing him. I trailed kisses down his neck and he moaned, sending shivers up my spine. He crushed his lips back on mine and there are no words to describe how it felt. His tongue was fighting mine for dominance and it was amazing. His hands moved from my butt to my waist and then to my breast. My heart was pounding him my chest. He broke the kiss trailing kisses down my neck to my chest then back up again. I lifted his chin and kissed him softly and slowly this time biting his lip playfully. He moaned picking me up and moving me to the bed. I was just about to take his shirt off when we heard the door knock._ No! Shit just ignore it rose_ I thought to myself kissing him.

"Rose? Are you there we need to finish getting ready" Lissa said. UGH!!!!!!!!!!! I sighed annoyed with Lissa for the interruption. I irritably got up looking at Dimitri who seemed equally disappointed.

"Liss, I'll meet you down in a second" I said to her.

"Hurry up Rose we only have an hour" she said anxiously. An Hour? Already? Damn I thought excited.

"Okay Liss" I called back and heard her leave.

I looked back at Dimitri who was smiling and I smiled back. I got up walked to him and gave him a hug and one last soft kiss. I felt his smile on my lips and I laughed.

"So I'll see you at the Dance right" I said looking at him.

"I'll be there" he replied kissing me again. I sighed and he smiled.

"Go get ready before Lissa gets violent" he said playfully.

"Okay" I said heading towards the door.

"Rose" he groaned.

"What Happened?"

"Would you mind covering yourself up a bit? I don't want to have to kill every single male in this academy" he said and I laughed

"Right sorry I forgot" I said putting on a tank top and shorts.

"See you later" I said to him and winked as I walked down the opposite way towards Lissa's room. She opened the door and pulled me in grabbing her makeup kit and doing my makeup.

"Did you get in trouble rose?"Lissa said worried.

"No but I will when I see Adrian again" I said annoyed and she laughed. She finished my makeup and I fixed my hair which got a little messed up after the incident with Dimitri. We both got dressed and looked at ourselves in the mirror. Lissa was wearing an ice blue dress that fit her perfectly. She had silver shoes and her hair was pinned to the side with loose curls coming down. My hair was down in loose waves and my dress fit just like a glove. I was wearing my black a stiletto heels and my makeup was light but made my skin look flawless.

"We look hot" Lissa said smiling and I laughed.

"Yes we do, Liss I'm going to go down to see Adrian real quick"

"Okay were all meeting in Christian and Eddie's dorm in 20 minutes so make it quick and try not to hurt him" she said laughing.

"Okay" I said laughing.

I walked down to the guest housing smiling as I got a few looks from the guys as I passed the main floor. I didn't want to make Dimitri jealous anymore. He clearly still loved me and we could work something out. I hoped Adrian wouldn't be too upset with the news. I walked up the stairs to Adrian's floor. Just as I came down the hall I heard some laughing.

"I love you Dimka" Tasha said laughing and kissing Dimitri pulling him into their room. I heard the door close and I was fuming. How could I be so fucking stupid I thought to myself? I felt tears in my eyes but fought them away. If Dimitri wanted to play this game I could play it ten times better. I took a deep breath and knocked on Adrian's door. He looked at me and smiled.

"Rose I'm sorry about the video" he said backing up thinking I was going to make him pay for what he did.

"Don't worry about it Adrian" I said smiling and he still looked cautious. I came closer and gave him a kiss on the lips. He looked shocked and I giggled.

"Are you okay rose" he said still in shock.

"I'm fine but you better hurry up and finish getting ready hot stuff. We got a dance to attend to" I said smiling and he laughed. I was going to make Dimitri's Christmas a living hell.

* * *

**Uhh Ohhh i have a feeling the next chapter is going to be a little crazy haha REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I'll make the next chapter extra long :-)**


	7. Cause your Hot then your Cold

**Hey guys! sorry I took so long to update, I know I told you guys how I didnt have school this week because it was regents week but what I left out was that I did have regents. I took the two day english Regents and had to write 4 essays. I finished It today and I think I passed(crossing my fingers!). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love reading your comments you guys are hilarious!. Well I hope this chapter is everything you guys wanted I made it as long as I could. Dont forget to review please please please!!!!**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch still so angry about what I saw earlier. _How could he do this to me, how could I allow him to do this to me again_. _I'm such an idiot._

"Fucking stupid sexy ass Russian piece of shit" I muttered

"I thought you were talking about me until I heard the Russian part. What happened rose what did he do? I know you wouldn't kiss me for no reason" he said smirking

"I'm sorry Adrian I just-"

"What did he do" he asked again this time serious. I didn't know if I should tell him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I didn't want him to thing I was stupid. _Whatever he already knows everything else_ I thought to myself.

"So after our little fight he took me back to my room and at first we were just angry at each other but then we started kissing and he told me he loved me and that he would see me at the dance. So I came up here to tell you that I didn't want to make him jealous anymore but right when I was coming up the stairs I saw him and Tasha kissing" I spat out her name like a dirty word. Adrian just looked at me his face went from hurt to sadness to anger and then finally he smirked.

"So the question is what we are going to do to make this dirty Russian suffer" he said and I laughed.

"Yeah that's about right. I would beat the shit out of him myself but I don't think that would hurt him as much as if he saw me and together kissing touching dancing and all of that" I said smiling and he laughed.

"With the way you dance, I might have to have a guardian keep an eye out just in case he tries to kill me" he said and we both laughed.

"Don't worry hot stuff ill protect you" I winked.

"The things I would do for you rose "he sighed. "Alright let's go" he said grabbing his glass of vodka. I quickly took it from him and downed it myself. He gave me a shocked look and I just laughed.

"Once again you are the best Adrian" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. I didn't see the reason not to; if I wanted to get Dimitri mad we were going to be kissing all night. He froze and then smiled as we walked out the door.

We walked to the boy's dorm and went into Christian and eddies room. Everyone was there in their party outfits. Eddie looked adorable in his black skinny button down shirt and tie. Christian looked handsome with his Red button down shirt and black jeans. Mia was wearing a royal blue dress and she looked great. As soon as they saw me and Adrian walk in they all stared.

"Wow Rose you look...WOW" Eddie said looking at my outfit.

"Thanks Ed so do you and Mia you look hot" I smiled.

"Thanks Rose" she said smiling back.

"Alright guys lets go everyone is down there already and being more than 15minutes late is tacky "she said running to the door and everyone just laughed. We walked down to the igloo decorated hall and heard music blasting from the gym. It was I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas.

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night "Adrian said singing to me and l laughed. It was definitely going to be an interesting night. Christian Lissa Eddie and Mia all walked in but Adrian stopped me right before I was about to go.

"Are you ready Rose" he said smirking at me. Adrian always made me laugh even if I was in the most horrible mood ever.

"I'm so ready" I said grabbing his hand. He squeezed it and then we walked in. the gym was even more amazing with the lights off. I felt like I was a night club and immediately got excited. Everyone stared at us as we walked in and I took that as a good sign. We followed everyone to our table and that's when I saw Dimitri and Tasha sitting down straight across from me and Adrian. His eyes widened as he saw my dress and then my legs and I couldn't help but smile inside he didn't know what was coming for him.

"Hi Tasha" I said smiling at her. She looked shocked at first but then smiled.

"Hi Rose you look lovely" she said looking at my dress.

"Thanks so do you" I said through my teeth. Dimitri eyed me confused; he knew that I didn't like Tasha at all. Lissa just gave me a disapproving look because she knew whatever I said I was being sarcastic and didn't mean it at all. She was smart. Tasha was wearing a black strapless dress which would of looked way better on me.

"Rose do you want something to drink" Adrian said loud enough so I and everyone else could hear him over the music.

"Yes please" I said smiling. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first sure this was the plan but I didn't expect for him to act on it so soon. I kissed him back and heard Christian whistling Adrian pulled away smiling and got up to get our drinks. I bit my lip to stop me from laughing. I looked back up and saw everyone staring at me in shock especially Dimitri he looked hurt and then angry. I just shrugged, why would he be hurt. I just saw him kiss Tasha earlier so I just rolled my eyes and waited for Adrian who came back shortly. I took a big swig of my drink and almost spit it up. I knew it had liquor in, a lot of liquor. I swallowed and Adrian laughed at the look on my face.

"Vodka and cranberry juice" he explained. It didn't taste awful but it was strong. I drank it all and already felt a little buzz.

"Come on guys let's dance" I said excited and they all got up. I took Adrian's hand at steered him to the dance floor I saw Dimitri staring as we walked and I smiled back at him. Something must have clicked inside his head because his face grew angrier and angrier. Then I heard the song playing and immediately got into the mood as the song started.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise_

_Meet me at the hotel room _

_Meet me at the hotel room _

_Meet me at the hotel room _

_forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the Hotel Room_

I turned to Adrian and whispered to him."Let's see if you can keep up" and winked at him he smiled. I put my hands up in the air and moved my hips to the beat. I slowly brought my hands down to my hair then my shoulders to the sides of my bra then my waist seductively. If there was something I knew how to do it was dance my ass off. I grabbed his waist winded my hips down to the floor a came back up.

"GO ROSE!" Eddie yelled over the music and I turned around to smile at him dancing with Mia and Christian and lissa next to him. I was still dancing when I felt Adrian's hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. I grinded on him seductively still facing Eddie and everyone else. Adrian moved his hands from my waist down to my thighs.

"You know your Russian boyfriend is about to explode with jealousy and anger over there, his aura his crazy" he said laughing. I looked at him over my shoulder "really" and I asked smirking. I turned around grabbing onto his neck and still dancing really close, one leg was between his and one of his legs were between mine and his hands were on my hips. We were dancing for about 5 whole songs and I had to give it to Adrian he could dance good and was keeping up with me.

"This one goes out to the hot girl named Rose in the red dress" The DJ said over the Mic pointed to me. I pointed back and smiled. That's when my theme song came on.

"Uh ohh" Christian screamed over the music. And I just was in full party mode.

_Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

I threw my hands up in the air winding my hips like Shakira in her videos.

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

If you really thought about it I was the baddest girl around town. People knew me for my crazy behavior and to be a party girl. Yeah sometimes it wasn't a good thing but right now I didn't care. I slowed down and pulled away from Adrian getting ready for my favorite part. I winded my hips down to the floor with all eyes on me and came back up and threw my hands in the air.

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull up close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

_  
Dam girl  
Dam you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Dam you'se a sexy bitch  
Dam girl_

I kept on dancing I didn't realize the crowd around me until the DJ shouted over the mic "GO ROSE". I pulled Adrian back to me and he started dancing with me. We kept dancing for the next 3 songs and then we switched with Eddie and Mia. I was dancing with Eddie for a while when I told him I would be right back. I needed a drink; I went to the bar and asked him for two more cranberry and vodkas. He looked at me first trying to find out if I was over 21 or not, I gave him my best man eating smile and he couldn't resist. He gave me the drinks and an extra shot.

"What's this" I asked looking at the liquid in the shot glass.

"Tequila" he said and smirked. _What the hell _I thought to myself. I quickly shot the liquid down my throat; I shook my head quickly after trying to fight the kick. It was strong very strong.

"One more?" I asked smiling at him. He quickly refilled my shot glass and laughed.

"You are one crazy girl" he said as I drank it all I just laughed and took my drinks. I looked for Adrian and saw him and everyone else sitting back down at the table. I sat down next to Adrian who eyed my drinks and then looked back up at me. I was already halfway done with one of them.

"Is that one for me" he asked grabbing it but I quickly took it back and drank from it.

"Get your own" I said annoyed he tried to take my juice. He and everyone else but Dimitri started laughing really hard.

"Are you drunk Rose" Dimitri asked

"Uhhh nooooooooppe why would you think that" I said sipping more of my drink, man this was good.

"That's a yes" Christian said laughing.

"No I am not! If you guys don't mind I'm going to get a refill" I said getting up and almost tripping. I smiled back at everyone and looked back down at the chair "who put that there" I said annoyed.

"Rose stop" Dimitri said and I looked back at him.

"Come on Dimka let the girl have a little fun" she said pulling him back down to sit.

"Yeah Dimka im just having a little fun" I said staring at him and smirking. "Come with me Liss" I said calling over to her. She got up and we walked to the bar. The guy saw me and laughed.

"Back for more" he smiled.

"How about one for me and my friend" I said pointing to Lissa.

"Uh no I'm fine really" Lissa said

"Stop being boring for once in your life liss and have a little fun!" I said staring at her.

"Okay but just one" she said to the guy who got us two more shot glasses and filled them up with tequila.

"Here you go girls" the bartender said. The glasses he gave us were slightly taller and wider than the others I had before. I quickly drank it and watch lissa do the same jumping up and down probably from the taste.

"That is strong" she said laughing.

"Give her another one" I said to the bartender. She was about to refuse but saw the death glare I gave her and drank it.

"WHOO HOO! EXCITING LISSA IS BACK" I said and she laughed. We both went to the dance floor just the two of us and started dancing to Tik Tok by Kesha. The two shots affected lissa way more than it did me she was loosening up and having a good time. I couldn't remember the last time Lissa was drunk but tonight she definitely would be. She went back to the bar and took two more shots. She was going for a third when I stopped her. I was clearly drunk myself but she was wasted.

"COME ON ROSE HAVE SOME FUN!" she said screaming and banging on the bar for another shot. I just laughed and took another one with her. We stumbled back to the table and everyone was looking at lissa who fell on to Christians lap. We all laughed and I sat on Adrian's lap. I saw Dimitri look at me and shake his head. _Whatever! _Lissa sat on Christians lap and started to sway to the music singing along to the slow song that was playing. She took the confetti that was on the table and put them one by one on Christian's shirt.

"Much better" she said smiling.

"Lissa your drunk too?" he asked and then looked back at me "Uhh Ohh" I said snuggling into Adrian's neck. They all laughed.

"Im sooooo noooot drunnk" Lissa said slurring her words.

"I want to sing" I yelled out to liss.

"OH MY GOD ME TOO" she said getting up from Christians lap "let's go".

"Uh Rose I don't think that's a good idea" Adrian said holding onto me.

"Yes it is!" I said getting up Eddie and Christian started laughing.

"Adrian do you have your camera" Christian yelled over to him.

"Not this time buddy" he said and they laughed as me and Lissa got up and walked over to the DJ.

"Hey!" I yelled to him and opened up the booth as he saw me and lissa.

"Hey how do you like the party" he asked.

"Its great! Me and Liss were wondering if we could do karaoke" I said giving him my best man eating smile.

"Alright what song"

I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing and I knew as soon as I started Dimitri would know it was for him. I told the DJ the song we wanted to sing and he gave me and Lissa a Mic each.

"Alright guys we gotta special treat. Rose and Lissa are going to sing some karaoke for us right now" the DJ announced as everyone started clapping and screaming WHOO HOO.

"Take it away girls" he said and the song started playing. I was up first I stared at Dimitri who was looking at me and started to sing to him.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

He winced when I said bitch and then his face grew hard with anger.

_And you_

_Over-think _

_Always speak _

_Cryptically_

It was true. He over thought about everything, he couldn't just be happy, he had to think about the consequences of his actions and what people would think it was so annoying.

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

As I said he wasn't good for me he looked hurt and quickly looked away. Then lissa started singing the chorus, of course she had no clue why I was doing this she was too drunk to think about anything. Everyone started clapping and screaming for us and it just made me more confident. I got down from the DJ booth and sang with lissa.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

I didn't realize just how perfect this song was until I was singing it.

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no _

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh_

He didn't want to stay that was why he left me for Tasha but then just earlier today he told me he wanted to be with me, he was way too confusing. Everyone joined us as we sang the chorus.

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

I walked to the bar and jumped on a chair then got onto the bar I heard whistles from the crowd. Everyone followed me but I kept my eyes on Dimitri.

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync_

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh (used to laugh)_

_Bout nothing (bout nothing)_

_Now your plain (now your plain)_

_Boring (boring)_

It was true, me and Dimitri used to have such a good time at practice when he was my mentor. We use to have so much fun but now all that was all gone.

_I should know (I should know)_

_you're not gonna change (change)_

I was so stupid to think that maybe he would come back to me. Who was I kidding he was with Tasha. As I sang I looked at him and he was looking down. Lissa soon came up onto the bar and sang.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no (no!)_

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down (you're down!)_

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get it off this ride_

I sang it trying to hold back tears. One day Dimitri wanted me and the next he didn't and I kept going along with it. I looked up and saw him staring at me with pain in his eyes. I sang the next part in a whisper.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

I didn't look at him anymore; it hurt too much so I just looked at lissa who was having a good time.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)_

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up (We make up)_

_You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out (Oh!)_

_You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white (Oh!)_

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

_You're hot then you're cold (Cold)_

_You're yes then you're no (No)_

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down (Dooooown)_

As soon as we finished everyone was cheering loudly.

"Give it up for Rose and Lissa" the DJ announced and everyone cheered again. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave Lissa the Mic's and told her I would be right back. I quickly power walked outside of the gym trying to make it outside before I broke down. As soon as I got outside I let the tears fall.

"Roza" I heard him from behind me. I kept looking straight.

"What do you want Dimitri" I said wiping the tears off my face to look at him.

"Rose I know you must of saw me and Tasha in the hall but I can explain. I was trying to tell her about you and me but-"

"But you didn't and you kissed her after she told you she loved you. I'm not mad at you Dimitri I'm mad at myself for believing you" I said looking him straight in the eye" but don't worry tonight is the last night I will fall for your games I'm done"

"Rose that's not what happen, I mean she did say that and she did kiss me but that was it. That's more than I can say for you and Adrian, you dancing up on him like that and kissing him in front of me. If I'm playing games than so are you" he said angry this time now.

"I'm just trying to have a good time and be happy. Unlike you Adrian has never hurt me" I said fiercely and he winced. "Have a good time with Tasha tonight" I said patting him on the arm and walking back to the gym.

As I walked back in I saw everyone dancing and having a good time so I went to the bar and got another drink.

"You sang good" the bartender told me filling up the shot glass. I drank it quickly and thanked him.

I walked to the table sat on Adrian's lap and saw Tasha sitting by herself.

"Are you alright"Adrian asked looking at me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Never been better" I said and he looked trying to figure out what was wrong but just gave up and kissed me again.

"Does anyone know where Dimitri went?" Tasha asked looking around.

"Nope" everyone told her.

"I'll be right back" she said getting up but never came back.

By the end of the night I was all danced out and very, very drunk, I was going to have a killer headache in the morning. When the party ended we walked to the lobby.

"BYE ROSE SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!"Lissa yelled almost tripping but Christian caught her and I giggled.

"Bye Liss"

I turned around walking but Adrian quickly stopped me.

"Rose your room is this way" Adrian said laughing.

"I know but your room is this way" I said pointing in the other direction. I kept walking but to his room but he stopped me again.

"Rose I think you should go to your room your really drunk" he said softly but I knew he didn't want me too.

"Is that what you really want" I asked smiling and then I started kissing his neck and then I bit his ear playfully "because I don't think that's what you want" I said whispering in his ear. I heard him breath heavily and then I looked at him and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but slowly building. He opened the door without breaking the kiss and then shut it behind him. I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me while he put his hands on my waist. I was pulling my dress up when he stopped.

"Rose No" he said pulling my dress back down.

"Why not Adrian, I want you" I said seductively kissing him again, he kissed me back for a few seconds but then pulled away.

"No you don't. Now you can stay here for the night I will get you some pajamas." He said going into his room and coming back out with a shirt and some boxers, he was already changed. "Here you can change in my room."

"Fine" I sighed and walked to his room. I left the door open so he could see me as I was changing. I still had on my lace bra and panties I had on before when he caught me singing. I looked and saw him staring at me but as soon as he met my gaze he looked away and I smiled. He wasn't going to be fun tonight. I put the shirt on which was big on me it fit like a really short dress so I didn't bother with the boxers and came back out to him. He was watching TV so I jumped on the couch next to him.

"What are we watching" I asked and he laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Rose you're not tired" he said looking back at me.

"Nope not at all" I said smiling and he laughed. I sat closer to him putting my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. We watched some Christmas movie they were playing but I found myself quickly falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas Rose" I heard Adrian say kissing my forehead and tucking me into bed right before I fell out.

I woke up the next morning to the worst headache I ever had. Ugh I slowly got up and found myself in Adrian's bed. _Oh No oh shit! Don't tell me I had sex with Adrian!_ I quickly got up and looked around, I didn't see him so I went in the living room. I found Adrian asleep on the couch; he looked so peaceful and cute. All I remembered last night was having fun making Dimitri mad then crying, everything else was a blur but I knew Adrian wouldn't do anything with me knowing how drunk I was. I quickly got my clothes together and quietly walked to the door. I looked back at him smiled as I tip toed out the door. I slowly shut the door trying not to wake him up. As soon as I looked down the hall I saw Dimitri coming towards me. _SHIT!_

_

* * *

_

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know with your reviews!**


	8. The Walk of Shame

**Hey guys so im sorry i didnt update over the weekend but i fanfiction didnt like me and wouldnt let me upload my new chapter. This ones a little slow but the story needed it. I really want to know what you guys want to happend and any ideas you have would be great. So anyways here you go the next chapter. its not as long as the others but i hope you like it. Dont forget to review please! -Stephx3**

I knew how this must have looked to him, me doing the walk of shame early in the morning still in my red dress and heels. _DAMIT!_ He was walking faster towards me and by the look on his face, saying he was angry was an understatement. Why does this always happened, yeah I told him yesterday that I was done but that was a lie. I loved Dimitri and getting over him was going to take a lot more than seeing him kiss Tasha. I realized I might have over reacted at the moment. Yes he did kiss her but how was that any different from what I was doing with Adrian. _The difference is she is in love with Dimitri and you aren't with Adrian _I thought to myself. He was coming closer and I had to act fast, so I started power walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Hopefully he would have thought I was some other one of Adrian's toys. I quickly opened the door to the stairway and when I looked back there he was right behind me _shit_. I just looked at him rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, and waited for the Zen lesson to start.

"Rose please tell me you did not have sex with Adrian" he said furiously. _Thanks for the vote of confidence _I thought to myself.

"Yes Adrian and I had amazing passionate sex. It was the most incredible way to lose my virginity seeing how I was so drunk I didn't remember anything" I said sarcastically. He immediately relaxed knowing we didn't do anything but still was angry.

"Why did you stay in his room then" he asked

"Well I don't know could it have been because I was drunk" I said annoyed why did he care?

"Rose he could have taken advantage of you and you wouldn't even know because you were drunk, did you think that was a smart decision" he said fuming I could almost imagine the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Adrian would never do anything like that knowing I was drunk and even if we had sex it still wouldn't be any of your business. I don't ask about you and Tasha" I said in a irritated tone and then I really wondered if they had sex and that only angered me more I started to walk down the stairs when he caught my hand.

"I don't love Tasha, I love you" he said squeezing my hand. Every time I heard him say those words I got butterflies in my stomach.

"You got a funny way of showing it" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Rose I am sorry" he said looking back at me

"Actions speak louder than words Dimitri. You can tell me you love me all you want but that's the exact same thing you said before you left me. I would love to hear what you're saying right now and believe it, but how can I when you've proved time and time again how I mean nothing to you" I said tears filling my eyes. I had got to stop this; I was never a crier before.

"Rose if things were different-"

"Yeah yeah I know goodbye Dimitri" I said and walked down the stairs. Excuses that's all I get from him. As soon as I got to my room I took a long bubble bath and two aspirins. Maybe that would take away the killer headache I had. I couldn't help but think about Dimitri and what he said. When I was finished I straightened my hair put on my favorite blue jeans and a tight pink tank top. I figured I should probably check up on how Lissa was doing. I walked down to her room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and she looked horrible. I laughed and she gave me a death glare.

"What's up Liss?" I asked smiling

"I have the worst freaking headache ever and I was throwing up all morning and it's all your fault" she said walking back to her bed.

"What did I do? I just told you to have a little fun and you sure had fun last night" I said laughing again.

"You're such a bad influence! And what the hell! How come you're not hung over?" she asked annoyed.

"Maybe because I can hold my liquor" I smiled.

"Never again am I listening to you" she said sighing.

"Do you need me to get you anything Liss?"

"No Christian went to go get me aspirin" she said putting a wet towel over her head. I bursted out laughing I couldn't hold it in anymore it was way too funny. She glared at me and I had to hold my lips together to keep me from laughing again.

"Sorry Liss but it really is funny" I said as Christian walked in with water and her medication as soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Look who it is Ms. Katy Perry herself" I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. "Rose I didn't know you could sing so good" he managed to get out before laughing again and singing "Cause your hot and your cold" and dancing.

"Shut up Christian!" I glared at him.

"Whatever, but uh I think you should go visit Adrian he was looking for you, saying something about how you disappeared from his bed early in the morning" he said smirking and Lissa gasped.

"ROSE YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH ADRIAN!" she screamed in my ear.

"Ouch! Relax Liss, yeah I spent the night but we didn't do anything. I slept in his room and he slept in the living room. I was just really drunk." I explained and Lissa eyed me trying to figure out if I was lying to her I guess. "Honestly" I said looking back at her.

"Yeah Okay" Christian said trying to annoy me and I just slapped the back of his head. "Jeezee Rose it was a joke" he said rubbing the back of his head and I laughed.

"Anyways guys I'm going to go look for Adrian, Liss if you decided to get up today text me" I told her while leaving and then I realized I didn't have my phone. _I probably left it in Adrian's room_ I thought walking down the hall. I walked to guest housing and lightly knocked on his door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey" I said walking in.

"Where did you go this morning I was going to make you breakfast and everything" he said smirking, Adrian cooking ha that was a joke.

"Adrian you can't cook and I had to go back to my room to take a shower and I didn't want to wake you so I left silently" I said as I sat down on his couch.

"You mean you had to leave before Belikov saw you walking out of my room still in the same clothes" he said smirking.

"Ha well that plan ended because as soon as I shut the door I was busted" we both laughed.

"Sweet" he said smiling.

"Adrian did we do-" I started out

"No we didn't even though you tried to, it took all my power to say no" he laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks Adrian I knew you wouldn't do anything, last night was crazy I drank a little too much"

"Yes you did. Standing on top the bar singing to that Russian, I admit it was a perfect song choice" he said laughing at me and I threw a pillow at him of course Adrian would know exactly who that song was for. I sighed and put my feet up on his lap.

"Do not let me get drunk on New Year's"

"But I like drunken Rose. She's much more entertaining to watch" he laughed and I threw another pillow at him. We watched TV for god knows how long when I felt something vibrate underneath me. It was my phone and I had a text from Lissa.

Dinner in 20mins meet us in the lobby and tell Adrian since you're probably still in his room- Lissax3

I smiled and told Adrian we had to go down in 20 mins he changed quickly and we headed downstairs. We got to the lobby and Christian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Tasha and Dimitri were waiting.

"Hey you two" Eddie said putting his arm around me and Adrian.

"Hi" I said staring at him.

"I heard about what you two did last night" he said softly and everyone but Dimitri started laughing, I elbowed him in the stomach and got out of his hold.

"We didn't do anything, who told you that" I said but then I knew who it must have been. I turned around to glare at Christian and he just smirked.

"Eddie you should know better than to listen to what Snuggle Puss tells you" I said glaring at him and Adrian and Eddie bursted out laughing.

"Ha I forgot about that" Adrian said laughing again and Christians face turned serious while I smiled.

"Alright lets go I'm hungry" I said walking towards the cafeteria and everyone followed.

We all got our food and sat at any empty table. The cafeteria was filled with people and their families. I was about to start eating when Jesse and his group of idiots walked over.

"Rose you sang great yesterday at the dance. Especially when you got up on the bar and gave everyone under you a free show" he said and his idiots began to laugh. I was just about to get up and take care of him myself when Dimitri started talking.

"Gentlemen I suggest you apologize to rose and walk away right now" he said with in a fierce tone. I stared at him in surprise; he was sticking up for me?

"Sorry, Rose I was just kidding" Jesse said looking like a scared puppy and started to quickly walk away. I smiled at Dimitri and he smiled back. We were having a little moment that was until Tasha started talking in her annoying voice.

"How did you feel this morning Rose you must have had one killer headache. You were so funny last night; I didn't know you could sing. I wonder who you were singing to" she said staring at Adrian. If only she knew.

"Hm. I woke up just fine, no headache at all" I said sarcastically mimicking her voice and rolling my eyes, upset that she interrupted me and Dimitri wordless conversation. Lissa glared at me and I just shrugged.

"Oh" Tasha said changing the subject and talking to Lissa. I didn't care if I was being rude to her, she was annoying and I was hungry. I ate all the food I had on my plate and Eddie stared at me in amazement.

"Where does it all go" he asked and I laughed.

"To her head" Christian said and everyone including Dimitri laughed.

We stayed there until the cafeteria cleared out talking about last night. Christian would not let me forget how drunk I got and it was starting to annoy me.

"Well guys its been fun" I said sarcastically looking at Christian who just smirked "but im really tired" I started getting up from my seat.

"Rose its still early" Lissa said looking at me like I was up to something.

"Yeah I know but I didnt really sleep much last night" I said yawning and Christian and Eddie started laughing.

"I Wonder why" Christian said staring right at Adrian who just smiled I glared at both of them. Adrian saw me looking at him and quickly shut up.

"Rose and I did nothing last night" Adrian said trying to be serious

"Yes nothing and I suggest you shut up now before I hurt you fire boy" I said glaring at him then turning putting on my best man eating smile to Lissa and Dimitri.

"Good night guys" I said still smiling and I saw Dimitris hard face turn soft.

"Night" Lissa said smiling back

"Good night Rose" Dimitri said in a loving voice and i felt myself starting to blush so i quickly turned for the doors.

As soon as I got upstairs I quickly changed and washed my face. I was exhausted I hardly had any sleep the night before and I planned on turning in early, I needed my rest for what I was going to do tommorrow. Tommorrow I was going to get Dimitri back once and for all. I got under the covers turned on the TV and was knocked out before the commercials even came on.

* * *

**So you LIKE it? LOVE it? HATE it? REVIEW PLEASE :) **


	9. I want you back

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry s**__**orry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**_! so I realized I've been a little um slow with the updates? I swear it was never my intention to fall behind on this story but RL sucks and allot has happened in the last two months. Now I promise to make sure I update sooner than I did last time, its just school, work, family, friends get in the way of all my fanfic time -_- . Now please don't hate me I know if it was someone else's story i was reading and they took like 2 months to update i would be annoyed. anyways I just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking with me if you are and thank you for the reviews. turns out some people think i can actually write whoo hoo! Oh and there's a thing called beta and I'm looking for one so if you know of anyways I could get one or anything let me know please. Okay now lets get this show on the road. chapter 9 here we go!

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling very refreshed. Today I would start my plan and get Dimitri back. All I needed to do was show him that this could work out between the both of us, but most of all show him what he's been missing. I quickly took a shower brushed my teeth and walked to the closet. I took out my super tight black sports bra that gave me amazing cleavage and black shorts. I let my hair fall down my back made sure I had a hair tie on my wrist. I looked in the mirror and I looked perfect for what I was trying to do. I went to get a shirt to put over but quickly changed my mind, I wanted to piss of Tasha and tempt Dimitri a shirt wouldn't help accomplish either. After putting on my sneakers I closed the door behind me and quickly walked down to Dimitri and Tasha's room. I took a deep breath and started to knock on the door when it opened revealing Dimitri in a loose white shirt that was not tight but seemed to be able to show his muscles perfectly and black and white track pants. As soon as I looked up at his face I saw him checking out my body and I beamed.

"Dimitri" I said smiling "I was just coming here to see if you wanted to have a training session with me today you know just like old times" his eyes quickly looked up from my chest to my face.

"uh, sur- yeah" he said trying to figure out why all of a sudden I wanted to spend time with him I'm sure. He closed the door and I walked before him down the hall.

"Where's Tasha" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"She's spending the day with Christian" he said

"Oh"

We quietly walked into the gym. Seeing Dimitri there made everything seem right, this is where he belonged in the gym and with me. I quickly made my way outside to start off with my laps Dimitri followed and started jogging with me. We were jogging for a couple minutes and neither of us had said a word. The silence was getting uncomfortable so I decided challenge him. I picked up my speed and he made his strides longer. I quickly looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face, he knew what I was trying to do. I glared at him and his smile grew wider and he picked up his pace. Now I Rosemary Hathaway was not going to let Dimitri beat me at a race. After he left running was basically all I did, So I gave him my biggest smile and sprinted, I went as fast as I could. We only had two more laps and I was going to make it into the gym first. I could hear Dimitri not too far behind me and when I looked he was right beside me. I pushed myself further and picked up the pace but so did he. We were rounding the corner towards the gym and Dimitri was still by my side, we were both running at the same pace. I couldn't let him beat me, I just couldn't so I again speeded up made my strides longer and made it into the middle of the gym first.

I looked back and Dimitri was smiling my favorite heartbreaking smile and breathing heavily.

"So it seems you got faster Rose" he said taking a towel and wiping the beads of sweat off the back of his neck. I quickly looked away getting the two water bottles that were on the table. Why did he have to be so hot.

"Yeah, or maybe you got slower" I said as I threw a water bottle to him. He caught it and gave me a hard look but I just smirked. I drank the water quickly and then grabbed the hair tie from my wrist and put my hair up into a bun; just the way I knew Dimitri liked it. I looked at him and caught him looking from my legs up to my neck and smiled inside.

"So what do you say comrade, you want to give it a go?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You sure" he asked.

"Positive" I said lifting my head up high. What did he think that I can't fight now that he was gone for 3 months? He doubted me and it only pissed me off more. He followed me to the middle of the gym and we started circling each other. I knew all of Dmitri's moves already he was my teacher and I'm sure he knew mine, well the ones he taught me at least. But what he didn't know was that for those three months he was gone, I was learning three months worth of new material from Alberta and she was no joke. We kept circling each other waiting for someone to throw the first hit already seeing as how he wasn't going to do it I kicked my left foot aiming for his chest. He quickly caught it but I figured he would. As he grabbed on to my left leg I jumped from my right turning over and landing a good hit right on his neck. He stepped back a little seeming surprised and I smirked.

"Don't remember that one do you? That's because while you were gone screwing Tasha I was here every day fighting with Alberta and thinking about the day where this would happened. "Now I know the plan was to use my seductress skills and get Dimitri back but at the moment I was hurt. Hurt because the love of my life left me for another. I was hurt for three months but now, with him here right in front of me I was livid.

"I wasn't screwing Tasha" Dimitri said in a hard voice landing a hit on my shoulder. I stepped back he got closer so I turned to the right and brought my elbow in contact with the left side of his face as hard as I could. He was getting angry and I knew it. He turned quickly bringing his right leg up and I knew he was aiming for my chest so I ducked down as his leg came closer hopped up and punched him on the right side of his face with the same amount of force I hit his left with.

"Might as well make it even" I said as my pulled my fist away but he hit my forearm making my had swing to my side as landed a hit on my stomach and kicked me with so much force on my left side I fell to the floor in a thump.

"Rose are you alright" Dimitri asked as he came closer with a look of concern on his face but as he came closer I quickly got into a crouching position kicked my leg out hitting both of his legs by the back of his knees causing him to fall backwards. I began to get up but quickly hit the floor again as Dimitri grabbed my foot. He rolled over quickly hovering over me and before I could get out from under him he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. As soon as I saw him lips just inches from mine, all of my resolve faded. I wanted to kiss him so bad and he looked as if it was hard to control himself too.

"Roza" he breathed looking into my eyes and he started lowering his face towards mine. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard someone clearing their throat. I quickly stood up to see Adrian leaning on the side of the table.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked smirking. "Belikov it looked like you were just about to kiss my girlfriend".

"Girlfriend?" Dimitri spat at Adrian

"Shut up Adrian we were just sparring" I said giving him a look as for him to drop it.

"If that's the case then when are we sparring?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I just rolled my eyes. "Not now? Okay well the reason I stopped by was because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come by my room tonight with everyone, we could order pizza and hangout" he said looking at Dimitri exactly when he mentioned his room.

"Sure I'll see you later then"

"Or I can just wait for you to finish up you look like you've been here for hours" he said examining my body and I wrapped my hands around my bare stomach. Adrian was such a typical guy.

I looked back at Dimitri "We were just finishing anyways" I said and started to walk forward.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about rose if you don't mind" Dimitri said and I was surprised.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted" Adrian said standing up straight. "I will see you later babe" he said winking at me and kissing me on the cheek and I just had to smile. Adrian was such an idiot but he was a cute and definitely enjoying our arrangement.

"See you later" I said as he left and turned around to face Dimitri.

"Rose, I promise you I haven't had sex with Tasha"Dimitri said and I looked down. "I would never have sex with someone I didn't love" he whispered lifting up my chin. "Roza leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done".

"You didn't have to do Dimitri it was a choice" I replied.

"Roza I will not be responsible for ruining your future. Damphirs cannot live a normal life together, and rose I want you to have it all and not be judged for being with me. I love you too much for that" he said softly. My heart melted when he said those three words.

"If this is so much about me and about what I deserve why don't you take into account what I want? I don't care what people think you should know that by now I'm judged every day. And I can't live a normal happy life if it is not with you" I said as I brought my hands to the sides of his face. "I love you" I whispered.

And even if it was the wrong thing to do, even if I was only going to hurt myself in the end, I leaded in and kissed him and I didn't care if Queen Tatiana walked in herself. I wanted to show Dimitri how much I loved him, I needed to show him. His lips parted and he started kissing me back with as much love as I put in. My hands moved from the sides of his face to the back of his neck as I pulled him down closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was the sweetest most passionate kiss we ever shared. I sucked on his bottom lip and then rested my head on his neck as he did the same to me.

"I will make this right Roza I promise" he said giving me another sweet kiss and then left the gym.

The whole time I was walking back to my room I had butterflies in my stomach. I quickly stopped by the kitchen grabbed some food and took a warm shower. I realize I had to tell Lissa about Dimitri and me soon but I didn't know anything for sure yet. I would wait until he came back to the academy, if would. Could he? I wasn't going to think about that until later, now I would enjoy the fact that he told me he was going to make things right.

I walked to my closet and opened it debating what to wear. I chose a fitted white tank top a grey sweater with dark blue jeans and black boots. I put on my silver hooped earring with a long silver necklace with a heart at the bottom. I left my hair down in loose waves and put on a little bit of mascara and I was good to go. I walked down to Lissa's room and knocked on the door. She opened it quickly and pulled me in.

"Good I was just about to look for you. Where have you been all day" she asked giving me a look as if I was up to no good.

"I was training this morning with Dimitri and then I just kind of ate went to my room showered and got ready then came here." I said sitting down on her bed.

"And that took you all morning?" she said not giving up.

"Guess so now what's with the interrogation?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry fine. I was just thinking about new years you know it's this Friday right?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah I know, were going out to dinner right?" I replied.

"That's the thing, Dimitri and Tasha are leaving the day after and I want to make it fun, just going to dinner is kind of boring. What are we going to do after? Go to Adrian's room and celebrate it there? No way. So I was thinking we can go to this lounge I was looking at, we can have food there's going to be a dance floor and everything. So I already organized it and we are all going." she said blissfully.

"Okay Liss that sounds fun" I said smiling at her excitement when she gave me a firm look.

"It is going to be AMAZING Rose and you're going to look hot in that dress of yours I'm going to have to have Dimitri be your personal guardian from all the guys that night" she said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh to. Dimitri was going to be one of those guys if I had it my way.

We continued talking for a bit when we saw it was time to go to Adrian's. We were all going to hangout and eat there. When we walked in Adrian, Eddie and Christian were going at some war video game while Mia was sitting awfully close to Eddie. There has got to be something going on there.

"Finally!" Mia said with a look of relief on her face. "If I had to watch these idiots fight over who shot the most people in the head one more time I was going to jump out the window" Mia said annoyed and me and Lissa just laughed. I sat down on the couch next to Adrian and he smiled. I looked at him with a fake scared expression and scooted away from him. His smile dropped and I laughed.

"Shut down" Christian said like one of the announcers of a football game.

Adrian just glared at him and then a smirk grew on his face. He picked up a slice of pizza that looked delicious and brought it slowly to his mouth. I wanted to jump him for that slice of pizza but I didn't, I had to be strong and there was a whole pie next to him so took of my sweater slowly revealing my tight white tank top. I put my hair on one side and sat on his lap looking at him seductively the whole time. I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him but I really was leaning to reach another slice of pizza. I got closer to him slowly and then got the piece of pizza and hopped off him and sat in my seat. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh Man!" Eddie said holding onto Christian as he laughed.

"Rose that was not a nice" Adrian said shaking his head.

"No, slowly eating pizza in front of a starving girl is not nice and not smart at all" I said smirking.

We all ate and the boys kept on playing there game while the girls would try and get the boys to mess up until they gave up and started paying attention and talking to us.

"Where are Dimitri and Tasha?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, I think they were going out with Alberta and the other guardians to dinner" Christian said.

"Oh okay" Lissa said snuggling into his side "you know, guys we should all have a sleep over tomorrow "Lissa said.

"Where and it's against the rules, I think someone would notice if all of us aren't in our rooms" I replied.

"Since when is Rose Hathaway thinking about the rules? I'm in we can do it here at Adrian's its big enough" Christian smirked.

"Shut up" I said throwing an empty cup at him.

"Yeah you guys can stay here" Adrian said shrugging.

"Okay so it's all set" Lissa said excited.

"I'm in "Eddie said.

"Me too"Mia smiled and Eddie smiled back at her. Oh yeah something is really going on between them two.

"You and your Ideas" I sighed rolling my eyes. I definitely did not want to spend the whole night with Christian, Eddie and Adrian together. They were like little kids looking for trouble. It wouldn't be a sleepover seeing how I would get no sleep. No way did I trust those guys. They would probably draw on me while I was sleeping or put shaving cream on my face or worse. But then again, the guys are always pulling pranks on the girls so what if we girls get them back? This was going to be fun.

"Alright guys it's been fun but I'm out" I said getting up. "and Lissa, Mia you guys are coming with me I need help figuring out shoes to go with this dress I got today" I said giving them both looks.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" Mia asked

"No we can't let's go" I said walking towards the door. We said goodbye to the guys and started walking down the hall.

"What is it Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Well I have a plan for tomorrow night's sleepover. Lissa remember when we were singing and getting ready for the dance and we caught the guys taking a video of us?" I asked

"Yeah you chased Adrian all the way to the boy's dorms for it in nothing but your bra and panties "She started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up but I was the one who went to go get that embarrassing video in only my bra and panties so that the whole school wouldn't see you and me dancing and singing like twelve year olds. You owe me and Mia your apart of this because we need you and it's only a matter of time before they get you" I said.

"Okay, okay I'm in. what's the plan?"Mia said smiling.

"I'm in too, were going to make those boy sorry "Lissa said with an angry face that resembled more of an angry kitten and Mia and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Step into my office and I will tell you how we will make Adrian, Christian and Eddie regret they ever messed with us" I said smirking.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? let me know and review please. ----- they make me write faster**


	10. Dont Mess With The Girls

**Soo, theres no excuses for my umm vacation from fanfiction but I am back and I will be updating much sooner than i have been in the last couple of months. I want to thank everyone who reviewed because your comments are amazing seriously! This chapter would have been updated on the weekend but i was too busy being an obbessed twilight fan and was watching Eclipse all weekend. So the first three Reviewers will get shout outs in my next update :) thank you guys for sticking with me even though ive been M.I.A . You guys are the best, now on with the show in 5-4-3-2**

* * *

"Rose we will never pull all of that off without someone waking up!" Lissa exclaimed after I told her and Mia my plans of revenge.

"Speak for yourself Liss but I am a guardian in training, if there is one thing I know it is how to be light on my feet and as quick as a ninja" I said giving my most serious look to both of them while they stared and then burst out laughing.

"Come on Lissa we can do this! Don't you want to get Christian and Adrian back?" Mia said standing up.

"Yeah I guess "Lissa said smirking.

"Then its settled, we meet up tomorrow an hour before we go to Adrian's to gather the supplies" I said confidently.

"Okay see you tomorrow" they said as they both left my room.

This was going to be so much fun. I couldn't let the boys get away with what they did to me and the Lissa that easy, they were going to pay. I quickly changed in to a big white tee shirt and shorts and went to sleep. I was going to need rest for what I had in store tomorrow.

**~~**

I woke up in the morning feeling well rested and excited for tonight. I took a quick shower and got changed into my rolling stones tee shirt and dark jeans with red flip flops. I let my damp hair fall down my back and headed down stairs to the cafeteria where I knew everyone would be. And sitting in the far left corner of the cafeteria was Lissa, Mia, Tasha, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri. I walked towards them and sat down in between Dimitri and Christian.

"Helloooo everyone" I sang in an extra cheery voice and they all stopped and stared at me.

"What? I can't be in a good mood this morning?" I asked getting up and getting food. I heard Christian faintly whisper something has to be wrong to Lissa who just shrugged and smirked probably sensing the reason for my happiness. I came back to the table with 5 pancakes with syrup and a side of eggs and toast with a tall glass of orange juice. I took a bite of my pancake and looked up to only see them staring at my food and then me. I turned to look at Dimitri and he was smirking.

"Well you guys can all starve yourselves but when I'm hungry I eat" I said taking another big bite.

"We know that rose "Christian said laughing as I gave him the finger.

"Burned" Eddie said laughing.

"Rose can I ask why you are so happy this morning?" Adrian asked and I could see him giving Dimitri a glare that quickly stopped after I looked at him.

"Nothing I'm just excited for tonight" I said trying to keep from laughing.

"What's tonight "Tasha asked.

I could tell Christian considered telling her but then with Dimitri being right there quickly decided not to.

"Nothing really" I said taking another bite and looked away from Dimitri's raised eyebrow. Man I wished I knew how to do that.

"Any ways so what do you guys have planned for today" lissa asked Tasha.

"The guardians are all having a little get together for Dimitri tonight since we are leaving soon" she said and I frowned. That's right; New Years Eve was Friday which means Dimitri would only be here for a few more days.

"Sounds like fun "Lissa said giving them a genuine smile. I just kept eating.

The rest of our breakfast was continued with small talk and looks between Dimitri and I. I was not going allow him to affect my mood, I was happy, I was going to have fun tonight no matter what even though Dimitri was leaving soon. But seriously what did I think was going to happen, he was going to drop all of his dutys to stay back at the academy for me? yeah right. This day would have come eventually, so I just decided to put it off. I could worry about it tomorrow, so after I finished my food I quickly got up.

"Well guys it was fun I'll see you guys later. Dimitri, Tasha has fun tonight" I said giving my best smile. I decided if I wanted to get my mind of Dimitri I would need to get away from him and focus my attention on something else, like tonight's sleepover in Adrian's room, maybe I could get a head start on all the things we were going to need for tonight's plan of revenge.

"I'll walk you to your room" Adrian said getting up also. _Shit not well he can't know about tonight._

"Umm no, I mean I can walk myself I wanted to talk to Kirova about something first. So I'll just see you later on tonight okay" I said trying to save myself from looking like even more of an idiot with a small smile. Adrian just looked hurt at first then suspicions. _Dammit _he was probably reading my aura right now which was most likely a confusion of colors as seeing how I was feeling so many different emotions right now.

"Okayyy?" he said as a question and sat back down. I just got up gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I passed him and waved my goodbye to everyone else as Adrian smiled and gave Dimitri a smug look as he glared at Adrian.

If only Adrian knew what he had coming for him tonight. As I walked away I looked back to make sure no one was looking and as soon as the coast was clear I headed into the cafeteria kitchen.

"Hey Rose what brings you into the kitchen? No more pancakes left for the rest of the school since you ate them all?" Ileana the head chef and my favorite person ever that worked here smirked. Not only did she know how to cook all my favorite meals she was the sweetest Moroi woman ever. She had glasses, long light brown hair to waist that was all one length, the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen once you got rid of the glasses and if you were to just give her a little bit of a makeover she would be so hot.

"Ileana, Ileana. You should know me by now! Would I ever care if the rest of the school didn't have any of your delicious pancakes due to me because I ate them all? Hell no!" I smirked.

"Perhaps you're right, now I know you didn't come to visit little old me" she smiled.

"Always getting down to the business Ileana that is one reason why I love you, I came here because I have a problem that I plan on solving but I need a little assistance in the supplies area. You see Adrian, Christian and Eddie took this video of me and Lissa dancing in not so PG clothes the other day and I had to go running after Adrian to get the camera to only find out yesterday that they have another copy. So me Lissa and Mia have decided pay back is going to be the biggest bitch ever. So that's when you come in, I just need a couple of things such as syrup, flour, eggs, whip cream, chocolate syrup basically anything very messy and sticky and also the key to the administrative closet so we can get crazy glue and scissors" I said the end as fast as I could.

"Rose what makes you think I would agree to do such things that are for sure against the rules here at VA" she said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Because I happen to know you have the biggest crush on guardian Alto, which I personally cannot understand why but, I see the way you look at him when he is around and I know how you have been dying for him to notice you other that on the friendly basis. Ileana you're a beautiful woman but you don't show it behind the glasses gross clothes and your hair is beautiful but you keep it in a ponytail all the time." She touched her ponytail and looked sad "so what I'm proposing is a mutual exchange, you help me out with the key and the supplies and I promise to make guardian Alto drool over how hot you look when we all go to the new year's celebration Friday night" I finished smiling at her.

First she was unresponsive just thinking about it I guess and then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun! Tomorrow we can go to the mall and get all the things well need I can arrange it with Lissa and she will get the queen to say yes and just give them some excuse like we need to get New Year's presents or something. I can't wait!" I said and then hugged her tightly.

"alright then I will get the things you need now just wait here and gather the stuff you want, you can put it in the black box over there. I will be quick" she said and quickly left, leaving me alone. I wondered if she even had help cooking for everyone since the kitchen was empty.

I gathered anything I could find that was messy and gross looking and even something's that smelled horrible because I bet Christian wouldn't like that, I smiled to myself and kept going through the kitchen. That was until I stopped. I was dumbstruck by seeing the love of my life right in front of my eyes. Three huge layers of strawberry shortcake in the fridge! _I think I just died and went to heaven_. It really looked amazing so I just took it out of the fridge and placed it onto the counter; I only wanted to admire it. It was perfection and I just was about to taste a little of the icing when Ileana came back in and I moved in front of the cake and pushed my hair out of my face to hopefully block it from her eyes. With one look at me she gave me a disapproving glance and then laughed.

"You know Rose it doesn't help that you have icing on your forehead. Here are the supplies as you put it, ill place it right into the box along with half of my kitchen" she said still chuckling. I just shrugged and wiped the icing off then tasted it.

"MMMMMMM! You are amazing" I moaned as I tasted the icing.

"Rose?"

I turned around and there stood Dimitri with one eyebrow lifted obviously amused. I quickly turned back around and blushed to Ileana as she cut three pieces.

"Would you like guardian Belikov" she asked as she handed me a piece and I took a big bite.

"Why allow Rose to have all the fun" he accepted taking a bite "you are an amazing cook Ileana" she smiled sweetly at him. And if it was anyone else I probably would have been jealous but I just smiled.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see if any of the guardians in the teachers' lounge would like some, Rose u know what to do when you leave and I will see you tomorrow" she said happily as she took the cake with her but left a extra piece for me to take for later.

"You do that and make sure your well rested for tomorrow, your going to need it of your going to shop the Rose and Lissa marathon" I smirked at her knowing she was going to see if Alto wanted cake. God how could she think he was hot, well maybe if I didn't hate him and if he wasn't such a jerk he would actually be good-looking. Did I just think Stan was hot? Gross.

"Speaking to Kirova huh?" Dimitri chuckled thankfully ruining my thought process and I smirked.

"Well if I let anyone come with me then I would have had to share, and I don't like sharing" I said smiling. Dimitri looked up at me and then down quickly taking another bite of his cake finishing the same time as me.

"Me either" he said looking straight at me. I then got off from the counter and went to retrieve my box which was about the size of a mini refrigerator and definitely taller than me. Shit this was going to be tricky. As I looked to the side I saw Dimitri take hold of the box for me and motioned for me to walk ahead.

"Are you helping Ileana with some errands for the exchange of cake once and awhile" she smirked and I laughed.

"No Ileana loves my company, the cake is free of charge and she was just helping me out with something" I answered as I made my way down the hall to my dorm. I opened the door and motioned for him to leave it on my bed.

"So what's in the box" he asked lifting the lid raising a brow. I shut the lid quickly and gave him a disapproving look.

"Taking up cooking lessons Roza" he asked curiously and my heart leaped as my name rolled of his tongue.

"I already know how to cook! But yeah something like that" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Well if you cook as well as you eat you should be amazing" he chuckled and I cracked a smile and stuck my tongue out at him.

"So a whole party in your honor tonight. Why wasn't I invited" I teased

"It's not a party, all the guardians are just going to have dinner together" he said in a bored tone.

"Tasha's not a guardian" I said with maybe just a hint of jealously and he smiled.

"Tasha invited herself, and in about a month you will be a guardian and will get invited to all the boring things we do" he replied.

"No thanks comrade I'm only hanging out with the cool guardians" I winked.

Dimitri smiled at me then took my hand "your going to make an amazing guardian Roza" he said looking at me just inches from my face.

"And I owe it all to you" I said looking him in the eye as I began to lean in and-

"ROSEMARY HATHAWAY I AM GOING TO KILL CHRISTIAN!" Lissa came barging in as I jumped back startled. "Uh is this a bad time?" she asked looking between me and Dimitri.

"I was just leaving" Dimitri replied for the both of us "See you later Rose" and then he was gone.

"It might just be me but it totally looked like you and Dimitri were about to make out" she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"It wasn-" I began to explain myself but was interrupted once again by Mia coming through the door. _I am definitely going to have to lock my door more often_. I just sighed.

"Guys I'm so ready to take action on the boys! I cannot stand them it's like once the three of them are together everything is funny and they act so stupid!" she said annoyed.

"I know! Christian scared the crap out of me right before I came here saying that they were closing down the mall and replacing it with a Wal-Mart superstore! I almost cried but of course the three idiots thought it was the funniest thing ever!" she said clearly upset. Then we all started laughing.

"Don't worry girls, I Rose Hathaway am always prepared!" I said as I began to lift the box of goods.

"OHHHHHH yeahhhhh" Mia said smirking as she caught its contents.

"Ladies I suggest you get to looking your best and practice acting normal and also you may want to drink some coffee, we might just be up all night" I said as we all gave each other a high five.

I quickly took a shower as the girls were waiting and got ready in blue skinny jeans tan sandals and a pink flowly blouse. I grabbed a bag and put my pajamas an extra change of clothes and my toothbrush. We decided on taking the box and leaving it in Lissa's room since it was the closest to Adrian's. When they fell asleep I would bring it over and we would start our destruction. After we were all ready we walked over to Adrian's room. I knocked twice and the door was opened by three smirks. Three idiots who were going to get their shit handed to them tonight. Because the girls were going to show no mercy.

* * *

**So do you officially hate me right now? lol sorry but the next chapter will be the sleepover and i will not take months to update it i promise! **

**And pleasee review! first 3 people get shout outs because the reviewers are the best**

**Like it ? Love it? Hate it? **

**let me know with your reviewssss!**

** -Stephanie**


	11. Revenge is Sweet

**_So guess what guys, I'm back. I know crazy right? It's been almost a year without an update and here I go just thinking I can come back with no explanation or reasoning as to why I fell off the face of the earth! To be honest, I feel so bad about putting this story that I have enjoyed writing so much on the back burner but for the past year Real Life has kicked my ass. I have been through a lot of family issue's this past year that my head has not really been in the game if you know what I mean. I know there is no excuses for being gone so long but in the mist of all of the chaos that filled my life this last year I was left uninspired and not as dedicated as I once was. But enough with the excuses, I am back and if I do say so myself better than ever. You know when you go through hard times and only feel like those events that angered or saddened you has in the end made you stronger? Well that is how I feel now a days. For those of you who will have to go back and read my story from the beginning, I thank you for giving me a second chance. And to all of you who have reviewed pleading and demanding the next chapter I would like to say thank you. You are what brought me back into the world that I cared so much for, where I can truly be free and express myself. Thank you! -Steph_**

"Well hellos Ladies, Please enter. Mi Casa es Su Casa for the night" Adrian smirked as Christian and Eddie made themselves useful by taking Mia and Lissa's overnight bags as we laughed. I gave Adrian a quick kiss on the cheek as I dropped my bag on his toes and continued to walk into his suite.

"Shit Rose, a little warning would be nice. What do you got in here a dead body?" Adrian questioned as he lifted her bag off his toes and onto the couch.

"Well if you would have just took my bag in the first place like Ed and Chris did for the girls maybe you would have feeling in your toes right now" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

Here Adrian was, telling me that they would be good together and saying that he liked me but he couldn't do the little things like carrying my bag. It's not that it was such a big deal to me; it was more that I just wanted to mess with him and give him shit for it.

"Rose you might want to give me a chance to offer before you decide I don't know how to be gentlemen" Adrian said following her into the living room.

"You guys are just like an old married couple I swear" Christian laughed and Lissa, Eddie and Mia began to join in. I turned and gave him a death glare as he laughed even harder.

"Me marrying this guy?" I said pointing to Adrian "No Way". His look went from a smile to a frown and I laughed at his sudden change of expression.

"Why wouldn't you marry me? I'm the perfect catch. Rich, Smart, Handsome"

"Arrogant, Self-absorbed, know it all "I interrupted as he began listing off his best qualities and everyone in the room began to laugh . Adrian just looked at me with a slacked jaw. I reached my hand out to him and closed his mouth with a wink. He just shook his head as I got up from the couch to get a drink from the bar.

"Don't look so sad Adrian. At least she sees the real you. No need to lie or mislead her now" Eddie said giving Christian a hi five.

"Shut up both of you. As if you two monkeys are any better" Lissa said as she slapped Christian on the side of his head.

"Ouch what was that for" He replied rubbing his head with one hand.

"For being an idiot" she got up from her seat next to him and walked over to Rose bumping fists with Adrian on her way.

The boy's began messing around and throwing jokes at each other as all three of us girls sat at the bar.

"What would you like to drink ladies?" I asked pretending to be a bartender.

"Umm Rose I think it is too early for a drink, and if we want to do what we planned to later on tonight, I don't think any of us should be drinking alcohol" Lissa said giving me a pointed look.

"Hey, no one said anything about alcoholic drinks jeeze you grandma. Pepsi, Diet Coke or Mountain dew" I asked them bringing forth the soda bottles. Lissa visibly relaxed while Mia just laughed as I poured Lissa's drink in a shot glass.

"Funny" Lissa retorted.

" Is everyone hungry? I'm going to order Pizza" Adrian said as he walked over to the room's phone.

"Starving" I told him while rubbing my stomach.

"Yes please" Lissa added always the polite one. Everyone else gave their approval while Adrian started dialing the number.

When the pizza arrived we all had no issue destroying three pies. As we all ate we were also in an intense guitar hero battle. The teams were me and Eddie, Mia and Christian and Lissa and Adrian. It was only fair since Adrian practically memorized every song in the game since it was his and he had all of his free time to practice while Lissa was horrible. She couldn't get how to press the buttons at the same time. We all laughed when Adrian was trying to tell her what to do as she was playing against Mia. It was hilarious to see him getting visibly frustrated when he told Lissa what to press and little techniques to try over and over but she still was not getting it. He finally gave up and lost to me and Eddie. We were champions at this game due to many bored nights in the boys Dorm.

We were all having such a good time with the boys playing games, eating, watching movies and laughing that we didn't realized just how late it had gotten until Christian started snoring on the couch during Transformers 2. We hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements but there was more than enough room in Adrian suite for all of us to sleep comfortably. Lissa and Christian were going to stay in the living room. Mia and I were going to share Adrian's room while he and Eddie shared his guest room with the two beds. Everyone said goodnight and headed off to sleep.

Mia and I decided to take a nap and wake up in 2 hours to do what we had planned. We texted Lissa so she would know the deal and then we tried our best to get a little rest before we put our plan into action. I put an alarm on my phone and made sure that it would only vibrate when it was time to wake up. As I laid down facing the opposite way from Mia, I couldn't help but think about Dimitri and what he was doing. I wondered if he had a good time at the dinner his friends and coworkers planned for him. And I also couldn't help but wonder how he was acting with Tasha. I wished that I didn't always bring my thoughts back to Dimitri and I wished that I wasn't so jealous. In a perfect world Dimitri and I would be together with no problems, no rules or opinions setting us back. Unfortunately in this world that was not the case.

I had to think about Dimitri and not just myself. I'm sure he hadn't planned on falling in love with a student who was off limits. I had to think about how much this was affecting him just as it was affecting me. It made a lot of sense after I thought about it that way, but it didn't make me feel any better. Sometimes I just wished I would have never come back with Lissa because these feeling s that I have for Dimitri don't seem like they will ever go away. I sighed as I rolled onto my back and shut my eyes. In my dreams Dimitri and I had a happy ending.

Buzzzzzzzbbuuuuzzzzzz….buzzzzbuzzzzzzz

_What the hell is that?_ I thought as I felt a vibration on my arm. I looked down and saw that it was my alarm waking me up and reminding me of my plans. I quickly shut it off and shook Mia.

"Wake up Mia we have to get a move on it if we want to get our mission accomplished" I whispered to her as I started getting up. She groaned and opened her eyes as I started taking out my black tank top, black jeans and boots.

"This better be worth the hours I'm losing on beauty sleep" Mia said as she lifted the blanket covers and got up. She put on black shorts sneakers and a black long sleeve shirt.

I hurried into my clothes and looked at myself as I crossed the mirror by the door. I looked like a badass.

"I'm going to go wake Lissa up. We're going to need her to stay here and watch our backs; she will have to tell us if the boys wake up or get suspicious." I whispered to Mia as I left the room slowly opening Adrian's bedroom door and walking into the living room.

If I didn't have a mission to accomplish I would had definitely left the sickeningly cute couple spooning all night but seeing as how Lissa was a part of this plan I had to wake her up. Softly I patted her face hoping she would wake up quietly but it didn't work. I started patting harder and still no movement from her. I heard the door creek and saw Mia step out of Adrian's room. I put my finger over my mouth as if to silence her from making any noise and she slowed down taking smaller steps to me.

I was just about annoyed with Lissa for not waking up so I slapped her on her cheek maybe a tad bit hard. Her eyes flew open and her mouth opened as if to yell but I quickly put my hand over her mouth. I once again put my finger over her mouth to tell her she needed to be quiet. I then quickly typed in my phone a message telling her to stay here and be the lookout and try to get out of Christians hold without waking him. I also wrote for her to text me if anyone woke up. She nodded her head while Mia and I made our way out of Adrian's suite.

We quickly ran down the hall and into the stair well. We were going to have to take the back ways where the guardians were least likely to be in order to get our supplies and be able to make it back without getting caught.

"Mia we have to be quiet, just follow my lead and we will get back to the room as quickly as possible." I told her in a whisper. She nodded and kept following me. I took the stair case on the west wing; it was the one closest to Lissa's without being a main guardian security area. We walked up the steps as quickly as possible and got to Lissa without seeing any guardians. Mia quickly opened the door and I got the box with all of our supplies out of the room and ran to the staircase. Just as I entered I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly backed out of the stairwell and pointed at another stair case down the hall to Mia. We both ran to the staircase and heard the door to the floor we were just on open as we quietly closed the other one. We quickly went down the stairs to see we were at the end of Adrian's floors hallway. We ran to his door and got in quickly before we could get caught by a guardian on duty. We quietly shut the door and went into Adrian's room with the box. Lissa who was no longer tangled in Christian followed us.

"Where do we start first Rose" Lissa asked me with panic in her eyes. I could tell she was really nervous they would wake up.

"Relax Liss we can do this follow me" I said as I took the food coloring into the bathroom. The girls watched as I poured blue food coloring into Adrian's shower gel.

"Oh my god Rose you can't" Lissa whispered harshly.

"Shut up Lissa we agreed to this remember" Mia whispered just as harsh back.

I poured two bottles of food coloring in his shower gel and shook it up. The funniest part was that his shower gel was blue anyways so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

We then moved on to our next victim Christian. Lissa had told us before we planned to do this that he was a heavy sleeper. With that news I knew just what we had to do to him. I asked Lissa to check the bathroom for Adrian's Halloween mustache he considered wearing before. I remember telling him I would not go with him if he wore it. She quickly went to the bathroom and came back with it.

"Rose he can just peel it off" she whispered.

"No I think it will be much harder than that" I said as I took the super glue from my back pocket and applied a generous amount to the fake mustache and then on to his face. I almost could not control the laughter that was fighting to be released from my throat but over came it. Christian looked ridiculous with a curled mustache on his upper lip.

"Mia fill his shoes up with chocolate syrup" I said as I got up and went to the bar. I took two shot glasses and super glued them to the bar table while I mixed the others that had not been glued with them. This was going to piss Adrian off in the morning.

I went back to the box and took out the honey. I poured it all around Adrian and on his shirt. I then cut open Lissa's pillow and lightly shook it making all of the feathers fall onto of Christian. He did not even make a sound as we covered him all over in feathers.

"My turn" Mia said as she went quietly to the bathroom and opened Adrian's cupboard. She took out a tube of Bengay and applied it to the toilet seat. A giggle escaped me as I thought of one of the boys feeling a burning sensation on their asses.

We then went into the room where Eddie was sleeping. If there was one thing Eddie loved the most it was his hair. The way it flowed as he ran and how he ran his fingers through it constantly. For this prank I would have to sacrifice but it would be worth the look on his face when in the morning. I took my long ponytail and cut off about an inch off the bottom. Since we both had the same color hair I would be the only one who could do it. I took my strands of hair and lightly put it all over eddies hair. I then put a pad on the crotch of his jeans from the outside. He most likely would notice it but we all knew Eddie was not a morning person therefore he wasn't that bright in the morning. I decided to leave Adrian alone. The food coloring prank was enough to make him probably hate me for a while. I hid the stuff under Adrian's bed and decided it was time for us to sleep. All three of us fell asleep on Adrian's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I woke up to loud screaming coming from the living room. I shoved Mia and Lissa telling them to wake up when we heard Adrian's laughter.

"Ha-ha this is priceless you look like the abominable snow man. What is with the feather and why are you sticking to the sheets. Ewe tell me you and Lissa did not get it on in my living room" I heard Adrian's voice say.

"You did this! Shit I have fucking feathers stuck in my hair! How am I supposed to get this shit out!" we started giggling as we heard Christian's distressed voice.

"So is this one of your gifts, not only fire but you turning into a big bird at night with an old man's mustache?" Adrian laughed.

"Mustache?"

I peeked out the door just in time to see Christian realize the mustache on his face. He walked over to the mirror by the door and tried to rip it off but it wouldn't give.

I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"This is priceless! I'm going to go take a quick shower before you clog up the bathtub with your feathers" Adrian said as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. _Oh shit!_

Christian got away from the mirror and started walking to the room me and the girls were in.

"Shit hurry get in bed Christians coming" I whispered as we all climbed in and pretended to be asleep.

"ROSEMARY HATHAWAY" Christian yelled coming to the side I was on.

I put my head under a pillow as to pretend to still be sleeping when I felt Lissa face him.

"Oh my gosh Christian what happened to you, and why do you have a mustache?" she asked so convincingly I almost believe she had no idea who did that to him.

"I don't know but I bet your friend Rose had something to do with it" Christian said trying to drag me by my leg.

"Christian what are you doing" Lissa whispered callously to him.

"I know she had something to do-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH my hair, my hair" we all shot straight up when we heard Eddie scream and I couldn't control it anymore I started laughing with Mia and Lissa joining me. Christian shot me a glare and his feathered ass went to go check on Eddie.

"Its falling out man, it's falling out!" Eddie sounded like he was going to cry. I quickly got out my camera as I started filming as I walked out of Adrian's room.

"I'm going to go bald; I'm going to be the only 18 year old with a major bald spot! Look at this! It's a lot of hair!" Eddie exclaimed as I filmed from outside the room. I quickly turned to Mia and Lissa and told them to take their things and mine and run before the boys find out it was them.

"It had to be Adrian that son of a Bit-"

"WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MY SHOWER GEL. WHAT THE FUCK! HOLYSHIT"

We all stopped to look at the bathroom door as it swung open and out came Adrian looking like Papa Smurf himself. I focused the camera on him and then fell to the floor laughing. The girls were by the door laughing hysterically when I told them to hurry and go. They quickly left running with all of our things.

"Who did this" Adrian roared.

"You tell me asshole! I'm the one in feathers and with a permanent mustache!"Christian yelled back.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY HAIR. BUT YOU PUT SOMETHING ON MY HAIR TO MAKE IT FALL OUT!" Eddie cried.

"I didn't do that you guys fucked with my shower gel" Adrian exclaimed.

"I didn't touch your shit man" Christian was getting angrier as they tried to accuse him.

"Then who did?" Adrian yelled.

I couldn't help the snort and the huge laugh that came out of me at that moment. All of their eyes landed on me and my camera.

"Pay Back's a Bitch boys!" I shouted as I quickly opened the door and sprinted back to my room.

"ROSE" all three of the boys bellowed as I ran down the hallway as fast as I could to my room. As I was running I saw Dimitri and Alberta back out of my way as I kept running and laughing.

"Rose what's going on" I heard Dimitri call after me.

I looked behind me and saw Papa Smurf, Big Bird and Eddie running after me. Feathers were flying behind them as Christian ran. I headed up the stairwell into the girls dorms and felt them hot on my heels.

"Rose I am going to kill you" Christian screeched after her. She kept running down the hall and screamed Lissa's name so she could open her door to let me into a safe zone. Not only did Lissa open her door but so did ever girl on her floor staring with their mouths open at these guys who looked ridiculous. Down across the other side of the hallway I saw guardians power walking to me and I knew that I was probably going to have to deal with some consequences for this.

I quickened my pace and ran as fast as I possibly could the few steps to Lissa's room and slammed the door behind her and locking it.

I looked at Mia and Lissa and slowly held up the camera "I got it all" I laughed and they soon joined me filling the whole room with a roar of laughter.

"This went better than I planned" I said between laughs.

The boys started pounding on the door yelling at us to open and saying that they were going to kill us. We then heard guardians telling them they needed to go back to their rooms. They protested and there was a loud knock on the door.

"Shit I think we're going to get into trouble for this"Mia whispered.

"Just follow my lead, I'll take the blame if anything" I said as I opened the door.

Right before me stood Guardian Alto and Dimitri with stern faces in place. Behind them Adrian Christian and Eddie were being escorted to the boy's dorms.

"This is not over Rose!" Adrian yelled. I let out a laugh and then tried to disguise it as a cough as Stan and Dimitri stared at me.

"Honestly, you think I did that? I'm the innocent one here! The victim! It was me running away because I was being chased by some guys who think I have part in them looking like that" I said giving my best innocent expression but they were having none of it.

"So you're saying you had nothing to do with them looking the way they do and they were chasing you for no reason" Alto said giving me a disapproving look.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, I was just taking a walk and they came out of their room and started chasing me like wild animals! I didn't want to get trampled so I did the only logical thing to do I ran." I said rolling my eyes.

"Besides its like way early how do you think she pulled that off she would have had to snuck in there overnight or something, which is totally impossible since it's against the rules and one of the guardians in the halls would have saw her sneaking in" Mia added nervously as I glared back at her_. Way to make it obvious!_

"Of course and Rose would never do that or stay over a males dorm when she knows it is forbidden" Dimitri alleged his eyes hardening.

"Of course not, But even if I did it wouldn't be anyone's business" I said glaring at him right back.

"Rose you are to come with us. I think Kirova would love to have a word with you over this matter" Alto sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder in efforts to make her move.

"If you take her then you have to take us too" Lissa answered.

"Yeah were going with you" Mia assured her.

"Alright fine by me, all three of you follow us now" Alto declared and then started walking down the hall.

"You think we're going to get in major trouble?" Mia whispered.

"Nah you just let me do all of the talking" Lissa replied in a hushed tone.

"I don't care guys, it was totally worth it" I told them both and started walking past Dimitri to follow Guardian Alto as the three of us started to laugh.

* * *

**Finally Finished at 3:29 in the morning! That is dedication!**

**So you like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please let me know with your reviews, and if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know. This was not Beta'd since I dont have one, but hey if your offering PM me :) **

**Press that green button!**


	12. Make Me Over

**I would like to say thank you to all of you wonderful people who review every time. I love getting to here how you feel about this story, you guys inspire me and make me want to write more so here is the next chapter. Please enjoy! - Steph**

* * *

"Rosemary Hathaway, I am not shocked by your presence here but Miss Dragomir and Miss Rinaldi. I am disappointed in the two of you" Kirova scolded. Yeah this was not the first or second time I have been sent to Kirova but it was for Lissa and Mia. I looked to my left and had to hold back a laugh at the petrified look on Mia's face, so much for her badass façade.

"Listen I told you three times already, we are the innocent ones here! I was taking a walk this morning and-"I stood and started to repeat myself for what felt like the hundredth time.

" And Lord Ivashkov and Mr. Ozera came out of nowhere and started chasing you because they thought that you pulled several pranks on them that caused Adrian's skin to turn blue, Christian to be covered in feathers and Eddie's hair to fall out" Headmistress Kirova finished.

"Exactly! Thank you and here I thought you just weren't listening to me" I sat back down relieved.

"Oh I hear you Miss Hathaway I just do not believe you" Kirova narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"Headmistress Kirova I assure you that Rose was only trying to defend herself and I can vouch that she did not sneak into Lord Ivashkov's room or anyone else's room for that matter because she was staying in my room last night" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as Lissa put on her sickeningly sweet voice to try and convince Kirova we were innocent. I don't know why she didn't just compel her and get it over with.

"Hmm I find that very strange but since there is no proof and no witnesses that Miss Hathaway spent the night in Lord Ivashkov's room or committed these pranks, I have no choice but to just leave you girls with a warning" Kirova sighed but narrowed her eyes at me "If I hear that you Rosemary are involved in any more issues this week I will proceed with disciplinary precautions and this goes for you two ladies also. Stay out of trouble. Guardian Belikov will escort you to each of your rooms."

"Yes Headmistress Kirova" Mia and Lissa replied at the same time as I got up and left the room.

As we walked outside into the hall I couldn't help the smug smirk that came to my lips. We had gotten away with breaking so many rules last night. Lissa and Mia both smiled back probably thinking the same thing as me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri glaring at me and my smirk disappeared as I quickly looked away. We first dropped off Mia to her room and then Lissa.

"Text me in a few, were going shopping today remember I promised Ileana" I gave her a quick wave as she promised to do as I asked. Then it was just Dimitri and I walking to my room. He hadn't said one word since he escorted me to Kirova's office.

"So comrade how was the party last night? Wild?" I smiled as I looked at him.

"It was fine" he replied and it sounded as if he were annoyed.

"What crawled up your ass" I spat looking away.

"You never learn Rose. Your always doing childish things and getting yourself into trouble" Dimitri looked disappointed and it only angered me.

"I told you and everyone else I had nothing to do with it!"

"I saw you coming out of Adrian's room this morning and I know it was you who did all of those things to them because don't you remember?, I helped you carry that box of supplies to your room. So don't you dare lie to me and tell me you had nothing to do with it! Moments before you came out Lissa and Mia were carrying overnight bags out of Adrian's suite so I know you spent the night." He harshly whispered as we got to my door. I quickly opened the door and he followed me in closing it behind him.

"Listen it isn't your business what I do or don't do. You don't even work here anymore I don't understand why you had to even get involved. So what if I spent the night at Adrian's, you and I both know it wouldn't be the first time" he immediately got in my face.

"So what now are you really with Adrian? Have you had sex with him or do you just pretend to be one of his whores?" he spat and I saw red. I lifted my right hand to punch him in the face but he caught it. I then lifted my left hand and managed to get a hit on its right cheek but he did not even flinch. He lifted me and pinned me down on my bed while he hovered from above. I tried wriggling out of his hold but could not shake his weight.

"I am not a whore but you Dimitri are an asshole. You have no right to even be angry for me moving on with Adrian! How many times do I have to reiterate that you left me? I don't give two shits about your feelings because you obviously don't give a shit about mine." I argued trying to get my hands free so I could land another hit on his beautiful face.

"Don't tell me how I do or don't feel. You are a selfish little girl! Have you stopped to think about how this is affecting me at all? Loving you like this! I was your mentor! I was not supposed to take advantage of you or fall in love with you! But I did and would have lost my job if I had stayed any longer because when I am in your physical presence I cannot stay away from you. Roza I cannot fight it so even if it is not my business if you are sleeping with Adrian or staying over his suite, it doesn't mean that it hurts me any less" he whispered and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I quickly went from being furious to feeling like a selfish bitch. Never once did I stop to think how this whole thing was affecting Dimitri too, what if it had been me in his position. Being in love with a student and knowing that it was forbidden and something I could lose my job over. After looking at it that way Dmitri's choice to leave started making a lot more sense to me.

"I guess I never stopped to think about how this was also affecting you. I have been selfish but what was I supposed to believe Dimitri! One day you were telling me you wouldn't leave me and then next you were gone without a word. How am I supposed to believe you when you say you love me but yet you are with Tasha kissing her too!" I whispered back.

"That kiss you saw was a horrible attempt at forgetting you. Have you not tried to do that also by kissing Adrian or do you really love him Rose" he nervously looked into my eyes.

"I love you" I answered so softly I didn't know if he had heard me until I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. Dimitri kissed me slowly and tenderly and it felt as if he was trying to express all of his emotions that I didn't want to believe. A tear slid down my face as I kissed him back with more vigor. If this was all I was allowed to have of Dimitri then I would take it. He kissed me back with just as much force as I was giving and slowly release my wrists from his hold. I brought my hands to his face and held onto him as I sucked his bottom lip in my mouth. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and opened my mouth a little wider to allow him better access. His hands traveled to my waist and then under my shirt as he caressed my stomach and back. I was losing my breath so I reluctantly pulled away to breath but brought my lips to his neck and started to peeper him with kisses.

He brought his hands to my chin and lifted it so I was looking directly at him. His expression was one of adoration and love. He noticed the tear stain on my check and lightly went over the line with his thumb. He held my face in his hands and kissed me again on my mouth and then once on each eye lid, my forehead, each check and then my nose. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as he kissed my nose. He gave me an amused glace and smiled.

"I love you" he murmured I felt my eyes begin to water but I fought the tears that were begging me to come out.

"And I love you" I kissed him again.

"I promise Roza. We won't have to be unhappy like this forever. I can't stand it and I refuse to stay away from you anymore. Please just give me time to sort this out" he pleaded.

"If time is what you need. Then I will give you it" I replied. We slowly got up and walked towards the door. He kissed me passionately one more time before he opened the door.

"I will see you in a couple of hours. Turns out I will be taking a trip with you girls to the mall." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah well consider yourself lucky, we don't take just anyone on shopping trips with us" I laughed.

He smiled and started to walk out just as I remembered something.

"Oh before you go I need a favor. You see yesterday before you came into the kitchen I sort of bargained with Ileana for a couple of supplies I needed last night. Um promise not to say anything but she has the biggest crush on guardian Alto and she is such a sweet woman and she is beautiful but just doesn't show it the way she dresses. So I promised to give her a makeover and make her into the hot piece of ass she really is. So what I need is for you to make sure that guardian Alto does not come with us on this little excursion. It would ruin the big surprise of when she comes back and he sees her for the first time." By the end of my speech I had to take a deep breath and Dimitri laughed.

"That was really kind of you Roza, don't worry I will make sure the big reveal isn't ruined and your secret is safe with me I won't say a word, although I am pretty certain guardian Alto feels the same way about Ileana as she does he" he smiled.

"Really? Oh my god this is going to be perfect! Thank you! See you in a few!" I was so excited and could not wait for my plan to go into effect. I quickly waved goodbye at Dimitri and shut the door. I needed to get ready to make Ileana look hot, so I had to get to feeling hot myself.

I went into my bathroom and filled my tub up with warm water and bubble bath. Bubble baths relaxed me and healed any sore muscles I had. I would stay in there for hours if I could but this bath would have to be quick. I sent a quick text to Lissa to find out what time we were going to be leaving. She texted me back not a minute later letting me know I had an hour and a half to get ready and be downstairs. I made sure to relay the message to Ileana before I got ready for my bath. I opened the cabinet in my bathroom and got out my avocado face masque. I loved how soft and radiant my skin looked after using it. I shut off the water and then started to undress. I got in the tub slowly letting my body get used to the warm temperature and relaxed. The last two days had been so crazy but in a good way. I was having an amazing time with my friends and I finally knew where I stood with my whole relationship with Dimitri. I trusted him and if he said he was going to make everything work for us, then I believed him. I soaked in the tub for a long time, it was so soothing and I did not want to get out. I washed my body, took off the face masque and then washed my hair with my herbal essence shampoo and conditioner and quickly rinsed it off. When I got out and checked the time I saw that I was in the bathtub for an hour. _Shit! Damn soothing bubbles!_

I put on my pink bra and panty lace set; they would give me confidence and the power today to get what I wanted accomplished. I went back to the bathroom and started blow drying my hair. One thing I had my mother to thank for was my long healthy hair. I loved how I didn't have to do much to it in order for it to look perfect. I ran my fingers through my hair as I blow dried it making sure there were no tangles. It took me 15 minutes to fully dry it but that was pretty good considering just how long and thick my hair was. I was very happy with how it looked; I had soft waves ending at my waist. I then applied a bit of makeup. I put mascara, eyeliner and added a pale pink lipstick onto my full lips. I looked in the mirror and loved the girl staring back at me. Not only was I hot, but I looked happy. I check the time again and realized I only had five minutes to be downstairs. I quickly put on dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved, fitted v-neck shirt that gave just the right amount of cleavage without being slutty. I took my grey suede boots out of my closet and quickly stepped into them. I then wore my silver chain with a heart pendant that Lissa bought me and paired it with diamond stud earrings my mother bought me last Christmas. Once I was confident I looked good I grabbed my jacket, cell phone and purse then left. I ran down stairs and made it only 5 minutes late. Lissa, Mia, Ileana, Dimitri and Alberta were all waiting in the lobby for me. I walked towards them and Lissa caught me trying to sneak up.

"Can't you be on time for anything? Were on a tight schedule here" Lissa huffed.

"Jeeze relax I was only late by 5 minutes" I rolled my eyes as they all turned to face me. Dimitri eyed me up and down appreciatively and I couldn't help the smirk that overcame me. I quickly looked away so no one would get suspicious and my eyes landed on Lissa who definitely caught our exchange and gave me a pointed look. I looked away from her and smiled at Ileana, poor thing looked so nervous and uncomfortable. Everyone started walking outside towards the van and I decided to slow her down and walk with her behind everyone else.

"Don't be nervous Ileana, today is going to be so much fun and I guarantee you're going to love the way you look afterwards. We can go at your pace and if you are uncomfortable with something then just tell me and we will fix the problem" I assured her with a smile.

"I know Rose it's just, what if this doesn't work. I mean what if he still doesn't notice me?" she whispered playing with her hands.

"Ileana that man has been a fool not to notice you already, and if he doesn't notice you after today they he is certifiably crazy" I laughed as I pulled her into a hug " you are going to make all of the guardians crazy after they see you when we get back, trust me."

She laughed and hugged me back relaxing a bit "Thanks Rose"

"Come on guys I said we are on a tight schedule!" Lissa yelled with her head sticking out of the van as Dimitri waited patiently for us by the door with a look of adoration on his face. We laughed at Lissa crazy behavior and hurried along into the van. Dimitri was driving with Alberta in the passenger's side and Lissa, Mia, Ileana and I in the back.

"So have any of you heard from the guys?" Mia asked

"Not me, they are probably to pissed off to communicate right now" I laughed

"I haven't heard from Christian but I'm not worried about it, I mean he will live and he didn't get anything he didn't deserve for being a jerk to me" Lissa commented and I felt like a proud mother.

"Exactly Liss, I must say I am proud! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Me neither" she giggled.

The drive to the mall was not a quiet one; we couldn't stop talking about the pranks and filled Ileana in on them. She gave us all disapproving looks at first but then she couldn't stop herself from laughing. I mean it was pretty damn funny.

"And then Rose was like they look like Papa Smurf and Big Birds father because he had a mustache!"Mia Cackled and everyone in the car began to laugh as Mia continued to give them a play by play of last night's events.

I didn't mind because I knew that Dimitri and Alberta wouldn't rat us out, they thought it was just as funny as we did. We arrived at the mall within a half hour. The first thing we did was take Ileana shopping for clothes that were not two sizes too big. We entered the first clothing store and started grabbing everything we found cute. Ileana looked overwhelmed by all of the clothes but I soon got her to relax and pick out a couple of things that she thought were cute too. As soon as my hands were full I took her to the fitting room letting Lissa know we were going and to bring the things she liked also. I got into the fitting room with Ileana hung up the clothes then sat on the chair as she began to undress. Ileana was hot underneath all of her baggy clothing and she had a nice slim body with just the right amount of curves. She was wearing a plain white bra and panty set that looked like she got it from one of those stores that sold them in a pack of 10 for like six bucks or something.

"Okay Ileana you're seriously hot underneath all that baggage! You have a great body but were going to need to go bra and underwear shopping after this" she blushed as I spoke and she then nodded.

I gave her the first outfit we picked out which was a satin shirt that was fitted at the top but flowed nicely towards the bottom. We paired it with some dark blue skinny jeans. She looked amazing in it. I was seriously in awe of how much the clothes changed her appearance.

"We are definitely taking those!" I called Lissa come see how she looked and she gasped as she opened the door.

"Oh my god you are so hot this is going to be so easy!"She squealed excitedly and Ileana laughed.

"Okay we still have lots more so hurry and keep going!"Lissa threw another handful of clothes at me and motioned for us to hurry. We went through so many outfits. Everyday t-shirts, jeans, skirts, blouses, dress pants and dresses. Everything looked good on this woman and I couldn't believe she didn't show off this body sooner. We left the first store with 4 big bags and then continued into the next. In about 3 hours we had shopped at every single clothing store imaginable. We had so many bags Dimitri had to make a trip to the van. We then went to 5 different shoe stores making sure she had a shoe to go with every occasion. While we were shopping I found these amazing black pumps with red under the sole. I had to buy them for the Christmas Eve party we were having. We made sure Ileana had 5 pairs of heels even though she protested saying she was going to fall on her face. She would get used to them.

After shoe shopping we went into a lingerie shop. Ileana blushed as she passed Alberta and Dimitri going into the store. I winked at Dimitri as he gave me a disapproving look.

"Alright Ileana were going to get a couple of things for you but make sure you pick out a couple of things you like" I told her as I began looking for her and myself.

I got her a couple of everyday sets and then I picked out two sexy sets. I ushered her into the fitting room and handed her my selections and waited outside. She looked amazing in the new everyday sets but I wanted to see if she was going to try on the sexier ones.

"Rose I am not making a fool out of myself by trying this black thing on" she said nervously from the fitting room.

"Ileana just try it on you're going to love how u look" I pleaded.

"Fine "she grumbled.

When she opened the door from me and the girls to see I seriously almost couldn't believe the Victoria's Secret model in front of me.

"If I was gay, you would be just my type" Mia blurted and we all started laughing. She left with about 10 new sets of undergarments. I bought three new ones that were seriously hot I mean I would totally do me. I couldn't lie and say I didn't have Dimitri in mind when I bought some of it. As we exited the lingerie shop I saw Dimitri eying my bag and couldn't help but laugh. The next stop on our list was the nail salon. The four of us got manicures, pedicures and our eyebrows waxed. Ileana got a French manicure on both her hands and feet. I chose a red color called too hot to handle and laughed at the name. After the nail salon we headed to the hair salon. We told the hairstylist Palo what we had in mind for Ileana and we could tell he was extremely excited. First thing he did was put her long hair into a pony tail. At first she didn't want her hair cut that much but soon after she agreed that she needed a change. Palo proceeded to cut her waist length hair to her bra strap taking off a good 4 or 5 inches. They then brought out the hair dye. Her light brown hair was going to be blonde when she left this salon. Palo cut a lot of layers and then started to blow it out. Once he was finished we couldn't believe this was the same woman. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Oh my god you are stunning" Lissa complimented.

"Gorgeous" Mia gushed.

"I'd totally hit that" I smirked.

As we left the salon Dimitri and Alberta looked at Ileana with wide eyes and I smiled.

"She looks amazing right?" I beamed.

"You look great Ileana" Dimitri grinned.

"Wow I almost didn't recognize you "Alberta gasped.

It was clear to see she looked amazing. With her contacts in and her new hair she looked nothing like her old self. The last stop before we left was the makeup store. We bought over 200 dollars worth of makeup so they did Ileana's makeup free right there. They applied a Smokey eye with a red lipstick and I couldn't help but stare at just how amazing and happy she looked but it wasn't over yet. The mall was soon closing so we hurriedly walked to the bathroom. We gave her a new bra and panty set to put on along with black pencil skirt and a white blouse. We paired it with her new black pumps and she was ready to go. Gone was any trace of the old Ileana in was a hot piece of ass. We walked out of the bathroom and Ileana was turning heads. I even saw Dimitri eye her appreciatively which he stopped when I glared at him acting like I was upset but quickly laughed. I mean I was eyeing her appreciatively and I wasn't even a male.

The drive back to the academy was a short one. We all felt pretty proud of ourselves and Ileana was feeling confident. She had a gorgeous smile on her face and I was suddenly very glad I helped her with this. When we got to the academy right before exiting she gave me a hug.

"Thank you Rose" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome but really it was all you" I smiled back.

"Guys guardian Alto is in the lobby by the front door!" Lissa whispered to us excitedly and I could see the look of sheer panic on Ileana face.

"Don't be nervous you look amazing go get em tiger!"I got out the van and Dimitri took her hand to help her get out of the van.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

We all began walking to the entrance and when we arrived in the lobby guardian Alto, who was talking to Alberta looked our way and quickly stopped speaking. All eyes were on Ileana and she blushed as she saw him staring at her. He slowly walked towards her with his mouth open.

"Ileana is that you" he gasped.

"It is" She blushed.

"Wow I mean you were beautiful before but you look stunning" He said gazing at her.

"You thought I was beautiful before?" it was her turn now to be surprised.

"Of course I did" he spoke softly.

"Come on guys, let's give them some privacy" I said to Mia and Lissa who were staring as if it were a romantic soap opera on TV.

"Your amazing you know that Roza. What you do for people and how caring you are. It's one of the things I love about you" Dimitri whispered by my ear as he walked behind me and kissed the back of my head.

"Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know" I smiled as we all walked away and gave the couple some privacy. As we walked away I wished that Ileana would get her happy ending because if anyone deserved it , it would be her.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review! Your comments and opinions make me write faster! first three reviewers get a shout out next chapter!**


End file.
